Un romance para una amazona
by Melissia
Summary: El amor está en el aire, y nunca mejor dicho, para Shaina de Ofiuco que desea poder saber qué es lo que realmente siente en su corazón. Un encuentro fortuito, una ayuda inesperada…y un romance que vivirá intensamente. Continuación de "Dos pequeños grandes problemas".
1. Escorpión contra Serpentario

_**Buenas,**_

 _ **Después de pensar detenidamente cuál debería ser la continuación de la saga cómica (y no, "Compendio escatológico" no lo es, esa es aparte aunque el trasfondo sea el mismo), decidí subir esta historia. Tengo escritas otras dos, pero creo que ésta es la que más se ajusta al hilo conductor.**_

 _ **Además, ¿qué mejor que publicar un fic de temática romántica (jejeje) justo el día de San Valentín? Pues aquí va.**_

 _ **Como un pequeño detalle, los primeros capítulos van a desarrollarse en dos lugares distintos, y llegará un punto en que se unirán.**_

 _ **Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**_

 _ ****Fic sin ánimo de lucro****_  
 _ ****Los personajes pertenecen a M. Kurumada y todos los que tengan participaciones en Saint Seiya****_  
 _ ****Personajes caracterizados para ajustarse a una historia de humor**  
**Fic dedicado a mis dos geminianas predilectas, Raix y Victoria y a Calantha-Rose. Sabéis el por qué ;) **  
**La imagen de portada se titula "Eros, the fatal shot", por Marc Camelbeke****_

* * *

 **Un romance para una amazona**

 **1\. Escorpión contra Serpentario**

Había transcurrido casi un año desde los acontecimientos que sacudieron las vidas de Jabu y Shaina; ambos se encontraban plenamente en forma y dedicados a sus rutinas diarias dentro del Santuario.

Tan en forma se hallaban, que durante todos esos últimos meses, los dos guerreros no evitaban dejarse caer por el templo de Escorpio.

Aunque en un principio habían respetado el territorio privado de Milo, pronto comenzaron de nuevo a acosar al caballero de oro, quien se vio obligado a colgar, en la puerta de su templo, un cartel con las caras de los dos, enmarcados en una señal de "prohibido el paso".

Aquello, por supuesto, no supuso ningún impedimento para los jóvenes, quienes ignoraron por completo aquel cartel, para desesperación del hombre, que cada vez estaba más que harto por ver su privacidad arruinada por visitas inesperadas.

La cortesía y la paciencia de Milo habían desaparecido por completo, y no era la primera vez que cerraba la puerta con doble cerrojo.

—Si no es que les odie— declaró el griego, a su compañero Camus, quien escuchaba atento sus quejas—, es que es hartazgo total. No puedo darme una ducha sin esperar que vengan, casualmente— dijo, puntualizando esa última palabra entre comillas, realizando el gesto con los dedos—, y que arrasen mi despensa, o se tumben en mi sofá o incluso hagan excursiones hasta mi habitación. ¿Tú lo ves normal? Dime si estoy loco o tengo razón.

El caballero de Acuario depositó el vaso de cerveza sobre la mesa y sacudió la cabeza.  
— ¿Has probado a hablar con ellos seriamente?— preguntó el francés, provocando que Milo bufara.

— ¡Si les da igual, se piensan que estoy de broma constantemente!— gruñó indignado—. Jabu parece que ha entendido mejor que me deje tranquilo, y desde hace un mes más o menos que no me da la brasa. Pero Shaina…— murmuró poniendo los ojos en blanco—, qué cruz de tía…

Camus sonrió levemente y se recostó en el sofá. Estaba más que acostumbrado a escuchar a su amigo quejarse de la amazona.  
— ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?— preguntó.

El caballero de Escorpio señaló una bandeja que estaba encima de la encimera de la cocina.  
—Eso es lo que pasa— dijo—, que últimamente le ha dado por traerme comida. Eso es una lasaña que me trajo ayer.

Incorporándose del sofá, el francés se dirigió a la cocina y miró la comida. Era una fuente enorme, de la cual había desaparecido un trozo. Lo olfateó por encima y se encogió de hombros.  
—No tiene mala pinta, y parece estar bien cocinada. ¿Cuál es el problema?— preguntó, cogiendo una cuchara y probando el plato.

—Que me chantajea— replicó su compañero desde el sofá—. ¿Cómo voy a echarla de mi templo si me trae comida? Lo hace a propósito, para que no me pueda quejar…pero realmente necesito que se aleje de mí una temporada, me agobia tener a alguien todo el día persiguiéndome.

Camus regresó al sofá y bebió más cerveza.  
—Pues díselo a las claras, que necesitas tu espacio— declaró resueltamente el francés—. Sin más.

El griego resopló y negó con la cabeza.  
—Qué fácil es para ti, que eres el rey de mostrar tu desagrado sin filtros—criticó el caballero de Escorpio—, pero los demás tenemos sentimientos y solemos tener eso que se llama empatía y que tú desconoces su significado.

—No desconozco su significado, simplemente no quiero que influya en mi vida cotidiana— dijo el francés, encogiéndose de hombros—, así no tengo que aguantar lo que tú aguantas. Prefiero mostrarme como un cabrón sin sentimientos pero pongo freno a comportamientos abusivos, a que una chavala me mangonee como le da la gana porque me da pena echarla de mi templo, porque pobrecita, me ha traído una lasaña.

A continuación, el caballero de Acuario, dio un largo trago a su cerveza, mientras observaba de refilón la actitud de su compañero. Contó mentalmente hasta tres, que fue cuando Milo al fin estalló.

—Menos recochineo conmigo Camus— advirtió el caballero de Escorpio—. No es tan fácil para mí y lo sabes. Yo no quiero que Shaina me odie, solo quiero que me deje en paz. Creo que no lo está pasando bien últimamente y siento que viene a buscarme porque se siente a gusto conmigo, y me da palo echarla.

El francés se encogió de hombros, sin soltar la cerveza.  
—Muy bien— dijo depositando el vaso sobre la mesa—, pues entonces no vengas a descargar tu enfado en mi templo porque no te deja tranquilo— terció con una sonrisa burlona, cuando escucharon golpes en la puerta y la voz de Shaina preguntando si Milo estaba dentro—. Hablando del rey de Roma…

Los dos caballeros se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta.  
—Di que no estoy— susurró Milo, juntado las manos a modo de súplica.

—Claro, ¿y cómo le justifico que estoy aquí?— contestó el francés, también en voz baja—. Yo me marcho y os dejo a solas, no quiero involucrarme en vuestras cosas…

—No te marches, por favor— pidió el griego, agarrando a su amigo del brazo—. Por favor, quédate.

Pero Camus soltó la mano de Milo.  
—Es hora de que lidies tú solo con ella y le digas todo a la cara—dijo abriendo la puerta—. Hombre Shaina, ¿qué tal? ¿Vienes a ver a Milo, cierto? Pues nada…me voy, que necesitaréis…intimidad…

La amazona asintió un poco contrariada al ver al caballero de Acuario, pero enseguida recuperó la sonrisa al saber que se marchaba.

—Te he traído esto— dijo la italiana, mostrando una bandeja nueva, repleta de comida—. Es tiramisú casero, lo he hecho yo— terció entrando en el templo de Escorpio—. Y no te preocupes por el café, que he echado muy poquito.

Milo resopló hastiado pero no impidió el paso a la joven, mientras maldecía en todos los idiomas a Camus.

—Escucha Shaina…— comenzó a decir el griego, pero la amazona apalancó la fuente encima de la mesa de la cocina, junto a la de la lasaña, sin hacerle caso.

— ¿Por qué no te has comido toda la lasaña?— regañó ella, al ver que estaba a medio comer—. ¿Qué pasa, no te gustó? Voy a probarla…

La joven abrió el cajón de la cocina, ignorando los avisos del hombre, y se dispuso a comer un trozo de lasaña tras coger un tenedor.  
—A mi me sabe bien…

— ¡Shaina, escúchame!— gritó el caballero de Escorpio, provocando que la joven diera un respingo—. A ver…tenemos que hablar— dijo, señalando el sofá para que la muchacha tomase asiento.

La italiana depositó el tenedor en el fregadero y se dirigió donde Milo le indicaba con la mano.

Una vez sentada, fue el hombre quien la siguió.

Primero se pasó la mano por el rostro y resopló. Después, miró de soslayo a la joven, quien permanecía rígida en el sofá. Milo podía sentir su nerviosismo, aunque aparentemente no pareciera estarlo.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero que estéis todo el día invadiendo mi territorio?— preguntó el griego—. Hablo por ti y por Jabu, aunque este último parece que ya entendió mis indirectas.

Shaina pensó unos segundos.  
—No sé… ¿tres veces?— como Milo negó con la cabeza, ella siguió—. ¿Cinco? ¿Diez?—pero el hombre seguía con su negativa—. ¿Veinte?

—Más de quinientas veces Shaina— dijo el caballero reclinándose en el sofá—. De todas formas, la cantidad es lo de menos, es que con una vez que lo dijera, ya debería haber bastado para que me hiciérais caso. El problema es que no ha sido así. Y me he visto día a día, semana a semana, mes a mes con incursiones en mi templo, muchas veces sin tan siquiera estar yo presente. Habéis allanado mi templo en mi ausencia y eso explica la falta de diversos alimentos…

Shaina agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó.  
—Es que los croissants y las magdalenas que compras están muy ricas…

—Ya, ya sé que están muy ricas, por eso las compro— replicó el caballero de Escorpio—, pero me gustaría poder tener la despensa en condiciones y que no me vea una mañana que tengo que ir a desayunar al templo de Acuario porque no tengo ni leche para llevarme al estómago.

— ¡Pero yo al menos te hago comida!— soltó la amazona, cruzándose de brazos—. Y todas las sobras de mi último cumpleaños te las traje, hasta la tarta.

Milo se pasó la mano por el cabello y cerró los ojos momentáneamente.  
—Te repito, Shaina, y sácate el cerumen de las orejas porque no me estás escuchando, que ya no es cuestión de comida, es que me siento constantemente invadido por los dos.

La italiana se removió inquieta en el sofá.  
— ¿Y por qué me echas la bronca y no a Jabu?

—A Jabu se lo dije bien claro hace unas semanas— informó el hombre—, pero tú, has pasado olímpicamente de mis advertencias. Te lo he dicho, por activa, pasiva y subjuntiva, Shaina, déjame tranquilo, quiero estar solo un tiempo. ¿Me has hecho caso?— preguntó a la joven, pero antes de que contestara, él mismo respondió—. No. Por tanto, me veo obligado a darte un ultimátum.

Ahora la amazona tensó su cuerpo, apretando los dedos contra el sofá.

Milo miró a la joven y tomó aire.  
—O me dejas tranquilo de una vez, o me veré obligado a ser muy despreciativo contigo, y esto quiere decir que no pienso morderme la lengua con nada de lo que hagas, que no pienso ayudarte en nada de lo que me pidas y, para ser más severo, que te eche a patadas de mi templo, vengas con o sin comida.

Shaina aguantó aquellas palabras estoicamente.

— ¿Te ha quedado claro?— preguntó el caballero de Escorpio—. Y no estoy bromeando ni nada, en serio, no puedo más. Necesito recuperar mi espacio perdido. No quiero llegar a ese extremo, pero estoy muy cansado ya.

La amazona se incorporó del sofá y, sin decir nada, fue a la mesa de la cocina, de donde recogió las dos bandejas de comida.  
—He entendido todo a la perfección— dijo con voz serena la italiana—. Siento que mi presencia te resulte desagradable, cuando lo único que quería era todo lo contrario. Sólo quería agradecerte por todas las veces que me salvaste la vida, pero veo que te molesto.

Cuando fue a abrir la puerta del templo de Escorpio, la bandeja con tiramisú se deslizó de sus manos y cayó al suelo, esparciendo el contenido por la entrada.

Ella soltó una maldición y dejó la otra bandeja sobre la encimera, buscando el rollo de papel para limpiar el estropicio.

Milo se incorporó del sofá y se acercó a ella.  
—Shaina, no me estás entendiendo…deja eso, por favor— dijo al ver que la joven se estaba poniendo nerviosa, recortando papel de cocina para limpiar el suelo—. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que me escuches…

Pero la italiana simplemente entregó el papel de cocina al caballero de Escorpio, recogió la bandeja con la lasaña de la encimera y se marchó corriendo del octavo templo, sin mirar atrás.

El griego resopló fastidiado y comenzó a limpiar toda pasta de mascarpone, claras de huevo y bizcocho que había por el suelo.


	2. El chivato

**2\. El chivato**

En lo alto de la colina, donde se erigía el reconstruido castillo de la familia Heinstein, el día comenzaba a despuntar.

Los espectros marchaban a dormir tras una intensa noche de actividades, yendo y viniendo al Inframundo, sin apenas descanso.

Justo en la puerta de entrada a la fortaleza, un espectro animaba a un pequeño séquito a pasar al interior, pidiendo prudencia y silencio.

—Vamos, vamos— apuraba Radamanthys de Wyvern, mirando el reloj de acero de su muñeca con nerviosismo—. Y no os entretengáis, dentro de una hora la señorita Pandora despertará…

Syplhid apretó el paso como pudo, llevándose la mano a la boca para tapar el bostezo; tras él, Gordon sujetaba a Queen, quien arrastraba aún la modorra del exceso de alcohol en sangre; y cerrando la comitiva, Valentine de Arpía atusaba su largo cabello rosado.

—Mi señor— susurró Myu al oído de Radamanthys—, ya estamos todos.

—Bien Myu— respondió el inglés—, gracias por vigilar—; puedes tomarte esta noche libre.

El espectro de Papillón sonrió inclinándose ante su superior y se transformó en mariposa para salir volando.

Radamanthys se colocó a la vera de Valentine y le dio una palmada en el hombro.  
— ¿Demasiada juerga para ti?— soltó el juez, al ver el rostro de cansancio de su lugarteniente—. Hacía tiempo que no salíamos por la noche…si no fuera por la mierda del batracio de los cojones que siempre terminaba chivándose…— gruñó apretando el puño derecho.

—Maldito Zeros, siempre jodiendo la marrana…pero bueno, al fin pudimos escabullirnos y aunque estoy agotado, no me puedo quejar— dijo el chipriota señalando a Queen—, al menos a mi ya se me ha pasado la moña…

En ese momento, el espectro de Alraune se soltaba de improviso del brazo de Gordon y tras dar un par de pasos, vomitó a un lado de la larga alfombra roja de la entrada al castillo, provocando la desazón entre sus compañeros.

— ¿No podías haber vomitado en el camino?— se quejó el Wyvern—. Mandaré a alguien a limpiarlo…Gordon, llévate a Queen a su habitación y dale una buena ducha para que espabile…y a ver si termina de echarlo todo. Tú— dijo señalando a un guardia—, limpia eso.

—A sus órdenes— contestó el espectro de Minotauro, llevándose a Queen del lugar, quien murmuraba cosas incongruentes—. No, mejor que no hables que me vas a hacer potar a mi también…

—Nosotros también desaparecemos para descansar— informó Syplhid, bostezando de nuevo y marchándose junto a Valentine—. Que descanse, señor Radamanthys. Gracias por las rondas.

El juez se despidió de sus subordinados y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación.

Abrió la puerta con suavidad y comenzó a desvestirse.

—Buenos días Radamanthys— dijo una voz desde el fondo de la habitación, provocando que el inglés diera un respingo—. ¿Vas a dormir ya?

El inglés tragó saliva y tanteó la pared en busca del interruptor de la luz.

Al iluminarse la estancia, descubrió a la señorita Pandora sentada en su escritorio, con rictus serio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó el juez extrañado—. Sí, voy a dormir, ahora mismo no tengo cuerpo para…

— ¿De dónde vienes?— cortó la mujer, sin mover un solo músculo.

Radamanthys se pasó una mano por el pelo y resopló fastidiado.  
—De pedir a los guardias que cierren la puerta principal, antes de irnos a dormir todos. ¿Y tú qué haces despierta tan temprano?

—¿En serio?— replicó Pandora, con un tono sarcástico—. ¿Así que de pedir a los guardias que cerrasen la puerta principal, eh? Entiendo…— dijo incorporándose de la silla—. Entonces has estado en el castillo toda la noche… ¿y cuáles fueron tus órdenes para lo que pasó en el Inframundo? Porque espero que todo esté bien…

La expresión de la mujer había cambiado para tornarse preocupada, pasando el desasosiego al juez, que no entendía nada y comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.  
—Ehm…ah…sí…aquello que pasó…es que verás— dijo rascándose la cabeza—, creí que la situación estaría controlada por Minos o Aiacos…y me volví…

Pandora sonrió suavemente y se repasó los labios con la lengua.  
—Me gustaría saber qué ha pasado…— susurró acercándose al hombre de manera insinuante—. Quisiera tener la certeza de que estáis todos bien… ¿por qué no me cuentas qué pasó?

El hombre se quedó mudo. Su mente comenzó a pensar rápidamente una excusa o algo que pudiera haber sucedido.  
—Pues…— tartamudeó—, resulta que…bueno…hubo una pelea…y…se resolvió rápido. Tonterías de los espectros, rencillas, ya sabes…

El gesto de Pandora se tornó asustado.  
— ¿Y por eso se pusieron en huelga todos los espectros del Tribunal de los Muertos y casi acaban con el pobre de Lune?

— ¡Joder, eso no lo sabía!— exclamó el juez al enterarse de aquello—. ¿Dónde está Lune?

La mujer entonces dio un golpe con su tridente en el suelo y colocó la lanza en el cuello del inglés.  
—De vacaciones en Noruega, pedazo de cretino, que lleva una semana fuera— espetó Pandora, enfadada—. ¡Pero como no has estado ni en el Inframundo ni en el castillo todas estas noches, ni te has enterado! ¡En diez minutos te quiero en la sala de música!— gritó la mujer, saliendo de la habitación—. ¿Dónde vas tú con esa fregona?... ¡RADAMANTHYS! ¡LIMPIA ESA GUARRERÍA QUE HAY JUNTO A LA ALFOMBRA!

El juez resopló y se llevó las manos a las sienes, dándose un masaje.  
— ¿Cómo coño se habrá enterado?— musitó, repasando todos los planes realizados—. Algo se me escapa…

Solamente cuando llegó a la sala de música donde Pandora le esperaba acariciando su arpa, pudo distinguir una risa desagradable de fondo.

—Cómo no…— gruñó al ver a Zeros en un rincón, frotándose las manos—. Quién si no… ¡no te reirás tanto cuando caiga mi venganza sobre ti, sapo repugnante! ¡Un día de estos cenaremos todos ancas de rana!

Pronto Pandora ejecutó el castigo sobre el juez del Inframundo, provocando el deleite del espectro de Rana.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **Raixander: LOL now you got Rhancy again! I told you days ago, that this fic will be a long one. Sweet that you missed sir Browyvern :D Yes, you will have rainbows of romance...lots of rainbows! You know my preferences ;) Thanks a lot for the review dear!**_

 _ **Sslove: ¡Hola, cuánto tiempo! Sabéis de sobra que los comentarios no son obligatorios, así que no te preocupes por ello. Espero que este fic te agrade. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**_

 _ **Paint It Black: (una de las canciones que más me gustan de los Rolling Stones, por cierto), es mejor que no adelantes acontecimientos XD que haya romance (no sabéis aún con quién) no implica que no haya humor, y solo como perlita diré que en el último capítulo de todos se sabrá con certeza lo que pasa. Y aún queda mucha historia por delante. Pero paciencia y, sobre todo, no deben sacarse conclusiones precipitadas ni ahora ni durante el fic. Todo al final XD ¡Gracias por leer y por dejar un comentario!**_


	3. Remolino de emociones

**3\. Remolino de emociones**

Tras haber limpiado y fregado el suelo del tiramisú, Milo se derrumbó en el sofá, sin ganas de pensar ni hacer nada.

Sin embargo, algo por dentro se retorcía sin cesar, haciéndole sentir realmente miserable.

Se quedó dormido en el sofá, y cuando Camus llamó a la puerta de su templo, habían transcurrido dos largas horas.

El francés entró en el interior y vio la bandeja, sin el postre, completamente fregada. La cogió entre las manos.  
— ¿Quieres que se la lleve yo?— preguntó su compañero.

—No sé si será lo más oportuno— respondió el griego, aún somnoliento—. Te juro que no sé cómo se las apaña para hacerme sentir culpable por todo…

Sentándose a su lado en el sofá, el caballero de Acuario le preguntó por lo acontecido en el interior.  
—Sólo vi que se marchaba corriendo de tu templo, con la bandeja de la lasaña, pero nada más— declaró suavemente—. Entonces, ¿vas a devolverle esa otra? No supone ningún problema para mí entregársela, de verdad.

Pero el griego sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, negando.  
—Gracias, pero es mejor que se la devuelva yo y pueda hablar con ella, otra vez— contestó el caballero de Escorpio—. Este constante tira y afloja me está empezando a pasar factura y lo único que quiero es tener una relación saludable con ella, pero es imposible…y yo ya no sé qué más hacer o decir…

Camus se rascó el cabello y frunció los labios.  
—Milo…hay una cosa que me gustaría comentarte, pero prométeme que no te enfadarás— dijo a modo de advertencia.

Su compañero alzó una ceja.  
—Cada vez que alguien me dice que me va a comentar algo pero que no me ofenda, termino enfadándome, así que no prometo nada— musitó—. Dispara.

Antes de proseguir, el caballero de Acuario carraspeó un par de veces.  
— ¿Has podido pensar, que quizás ella…?— tanteó suavemente el galo, esperando ver la reacción de su amigo.

— ¿Que quizás ella qué?— preguntó el caballero de Escorpio, frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno—volvió a la carga el galo—, sabes que no soy un especialista en esto de los sentimientos pero, es que desde hace tiempo que ambos parecéis…pues una pareja discutiendo.

Milo compuso una mueca de perplejidad y resopló fastidiado.  
—Vamos no me jodas— replicó el caballero de Escorpio—. Lo que me faltaba, ahora tendré que denunciarla por violencia de género, por todas las bofetadas que me ha arreado.

—No— declaró su amigo—, lo que quiero decirte es que…parecéis una pareja discutiendo…y que la manera que habéis tenido hasta ahora de comportaros pues genera rumores…

—Sabes por dónde me paso los rumores, ¿verdad?— cortó tajante el griego—. Me importan tres cojones lo que piense la gente y su maldita manía de querer emparejarme con toda mujer u hombre con el que tengo un mínimo trato.

Camus sujetó el brazo de su compañero y lo acarició con suavidad.  
—Lo sé, que tu vida privada es tuya y no te gusta que se inmiscuyan en ella, pero es que tengo la sensación, de que esos rumores vienen fomentados por la otra parte.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó inquieto Milo.

—A que es probable que Shaina haya podido decir algo sobre…vosotros, que dé lugar a equivocaciones…o no— tanteó el francés, mirando a su compañero, que seguía sin entender a dónde quería llegar su amigo—. Hablando en plata, que hay rumores de que a ella le gustas.

El caballero de Escorpio se quedó callado. Se pasó la lengua por los labios.  
—Que yo le gusto a Shaina— dijo deletreando cada sílaba—. Estás de coña, ¿verdad? Camus…dime qué sabes…

Azorado por la circunstancia, el caballero de Acuario volvió a morderse el labio y sonrió forzadamente.  
—Es una teoría de Hyoga, nada más— dijo rápidamente—, pero es verdad que Shaina se comporta de manera diferente cuando está contigo o estás cerca. Eso súmale a que te sigue a todos lados, quiere ir contigo a todos sitios, viene a verte, te trae comida…no es una idea tan descabellada al fin y al cabo… ¿acaso no te suena este tipo de comportamiento?

Milo se levantó del sofá y dio un par de vueltas por su templo.  
—Pues esto tengo que solucionarlo inmediatamente— dijo agarrando la bandeja limpia—. Tanto si es verdad como si no, quiero saberlo.

— ¡Pero Milo, escúchame!— pidió Camus sin éxito, al ver que su amigo salía precipitadamente de su templo—. Se queja de que ella no le escucha pero él tampoco me hace caso a mí…

El caballero de Escorpio cruzó a toda prisa todos los templos de oro, casi sin tan siquiera saludar a los inquilinos.

Enfiló hacia la zona donde se hallaban las residencias de los caballeros de plata y localizó la cabaña de la amazona de Ofiuco.

Trató de calmarse y dio un par de vueltas para relajarse, pero finalmente llamó a la puerta.

Al abrir y ver al griego, la muchacha tuvo ganas de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero se controló. Se quedó apoyada, mirándole con odio concentrado.

—Esto es tuyo— dijo Milo, entregándole la bandeja.

Ella recogió el objeto y sin decir nada, fue a cerrar la puerta, pero el hombre colocó el pie, impidiéndole cerrar.  
—Quiero hablar contigo, déjame entrar— pidió el griego.

La amazona resopló y terminó abriendo la puerta del todo, permitiendo entrar al caballero de Escorpio.

—Es curioso— dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos—, hace unas horas, me expulsas de tu templo de malos modos, alegando falta de privacidad. Ahora eres tú quien invade mi territorio. Pues que te quede bien claro que…

—Shaina, ¿yo te gusto?— preguntó de sopetón Milo, ignorando lo que la amazona había comenzado a decir.

La joven se quedó estática, sin articular palabra. Tragó saliva y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Contéstame, por favor— pidió el caballero de Escorpio—. Sólo quiero saberlo. Nada más.

Entonces Shaina abrió la boca, aún incapaz de articular palabra.  
—Yo…no…— tartamudeó la amazona, aún sorprendida—. No…no lo sé…

Milo había observado todas y cada una de las reacciones de la joven.  
—Bien— dijo él, acercándose a ella—. Está bien. Hablaremos más adelante. Perdona por haber sido tan brusco antes en mi templo.

Simplemente la abrazó unos segundos y le depositó un beso en la frente, tras lo cual el griego se marchó de la cabaña apresuradamente.

La amazona no se había movido ni un ápice y toda su cabeza le daba vueltas sin control. Cuando al fin aterrizó, comenzó a llorar.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **Dragonhiccup Sí, no dudes que seguiré actualizando este fic. ¡Gracias por leerlo!**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis marcando como favorita o siguiendo esta historia!**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, de vuelta a Alemania con Radamanthys.**_

 _ **¡Hasta entonces, feliz semana!**_


	4. Planeando una venganza

**4\. Planeando una venganza**

Otro castigo más, añadido a la interminable lista que había recibido en los últimos meses por desobedecer las órdenes de Pandora.

No es que Radamanthys no aprendiera, simplemente quería tener más libertad de movimientos. Pero la mujer no cejaba en su empeño de poner puertas al campo, y el Wyvern ansiaba poder salir a su antojo.

Las discusiones cada vez eran más intensas entre ellos, especialmente porque ambos sabían que ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer: el inglés seguiría tramando planes ocultos para escabullirse y hacer lo que le viniera en gana y la alemana seguiría castigando su desobediencia si lo descubría.

—De hecho, creo que te has librado de muchos castigos gracias a que tus planes funcionaron— recordó Valentine, quien cuidaba de su superior, mientras éste se recuperaba del último calambrazo—, así que bueno, de momento vas ganando.

El Wyvern cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro.  
—El problema tiene nombre y apellidos, porque siempre es él quien se chiva— murmuró preocupado—. No sé cómo cojones termina enterándose, pero tengo que averiguarlo…

—Te juro que ninguno de nosotros dice una sola palabra al respecto— se defendió el espectro de Arpía, alzando las manos—. Si no fuera por ti, estaríamos todas las noches aburridos en este castillo que apesta a viejo…jamás te traicionaríamos.

Aquellas palabras sofocaron la inquietud del juez, quien abrió los ojos e inspiró profundamente.  
—Pues de alguna manera se entera de nuestras salidas— espetó, incorporándose en la cama con gesto de dolor—, y quiero acabar con esto de una vez. Tiene que haber alguna manera de mantenerle entretenido…

—¿Cómo?— preguntó su subordinado—. Si la única diversión de esa verruga con patas es andar espiando todo lo que hacemos…y en cuanto se entera de algo, va corriendo a contárselo a Pandora. Podríamos cortarle la lengua…

—No serviría, Zeros escribiría en un papel a Pandora lo que hacemos— contestó el juez, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Pues le cortamos la lengua, las manos, le reventamos los oídos y le sacamos los ojos— declaró el chipriota, golpeando la palma de su mano izquierda con el puño derecho—. Me encantaría poder hacer eso…que sufra…

El Wyvern sonrió de medio lado ante tal ocurrencia, cuando se percató de una cosa.  
—Pues mira, no es mala idea— murmuró—. Algunos caballeros de oro son capaces de quitar los cinco sentidos…sin necesidad de mutilar, porque si lo hacemos, Pandora sabrá que hemos sido nosotros.

—¿Vas a pedir ayuda a nuestros enemigos?— exclamó asustado Valentine—. Señor…si no es mucha indiscreción…creo que igual el calambrazo le ha afectado a sus neuronas…

Radamanthys sacudió la cabeza y se incorporó de la cama.  
—Bueno, mientras haya pacto de paz entre nuestras deidades, creo que puedo sacar ventaja de todo esto, ¿no crees?

Aún así, Valentine no se mostraba convencido del todo.  
—Pero si le quitan los sentidos y queda en estado vegetal, Pandora preguntará…y tirando del hilo sabrá que fue uno de los caballeros de oro…y entonces se lo dirá a Hades…que se pondrá furioso…y habrá otra guerra…

—Tengo que intentarlo— cortó el Wyvern—, por mi salud y la vuestra…además, si consigo que Zeros se meta solo en un berenjenal con un caballero de oro, será mucho más fácil…

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?— preguntó la Arpía, viendo cómo su jefe se ponía en marcha.

Radamanthys se colocó frente a la ventana y escudriñó el inmenso bosque a sus pies.  
—Iré a Grecia— resolvió—. Y esa cosa inmunda me acompañará. Lo demás, será cosa mía…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el Wyvern comenzó a prepararse para el viaje. Una vez terminó todo, se quedó unos segundos pensando en la excusa que debería ponerle a Pandora para huir de Alemania con Zeros.

Valentine observaba con curiosidad a su superior.  
— ¿Y si no te deja llevarte al batracio?— preguntó inquieto—. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Radamanthys se sentó en una butaca y meditó unos segundos.  
—Te aseguro que esa es la parte fácil del plan, porque Pandora no me dejaría marcharme sin encasquetármelo— dijo seguro de sus palabras—. En el hipotético y remoto caso que no lo hiciera, entonces tendría que convencer a un caballero de oro para venir aquí, cosa que no me hace especial ilusión, pero a grandes males, grandes remedios.

— ¿Y sobre el plan que tienes que poner de excusa para irte?— volvió a la carga el chipriota, no muy seguro de que fuera a funcionar—. ¿Visita familiar?— espetó aguantando la risa.

—Sí— respondió el Wyvern—, tengo que ir a ver al idiota de Kanon y asegurarme de que lo pasa mal— dijo con sorna—. Valentine, ya se me ocurrirá algo, aunque sea disparatado… ¡Ya está!— exclamó haciendo chasquear sus dedos—. Diré que se me olvidó algo importante cuando estuve allí y que lo quiero recuperar.

—Pues vaya idea más peregrina— bufó el subordinado—. Pandora te dirá que no hace falta ir a Grecia a recogerlo, que te lo manden por correo.

—No, si digo que es algo importante que no quiero que los del Santuario sepan qué es— cortó el Wyvern, sonriendo—, por ejemplo, una reliquia o una urna de algún dios, que el Santuario tiene una colección de esas basuras por doquier…

— ¿Una reliquia?— exclamó Valentine—. ¿Quieres robarles? Señor, hace tiempo escuché algo sobre…

—Valentine, que es una mera excusa— replicó el juez, llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz—, no voy a robar nada. Será mejor que vaya a verla, que ya se le habrá pasado el mosqueo…

E incorporándose de la butaca, Radamanthys salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la estancia de la señorita Pandora.

Dio un par de golpes a la puerta y la mujer respondió con voz serena.  
Al entrar, ella cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo depositó sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?— espetó con un tono duro—. No tengo ganas de discutir, sabes muy bien por qué tuve que castigarte.

Radamanthys resopló y permaneció cerca de la puerta.  
—Vengo a despedirme— informó el Wyvern—, un asunto urgente me requiere en Grecia y tengo que partir inmediatamente.

La mujer miró de soslayo al inglés y frunció el ceño.  
— ¿Qué se te ha perdido en Grecia?— preguntó, girándose en la silla.

—Pues precisamente una cosa que quería haberme llevado del Santuario y que por las prisas no pude recoger a tiempo— contestó rápidamente el hombre, manteniendo el rostro serio.

— ¿Y no te lo pueden mandar por correo?— espetó la muchacha, por lo que el Wyvern agradeció la anticipación de Valentine.

—No— cortó el inglés—, es algo que no quiero que sepan ellos que tenemos— dijo manteniéndose firme—. No puedo llamar y decir, "escuche, es que quiero la urna donde está encerrado tal dios, para liberarle y poder armar una nueva guerra", ¿entiendes? Hay que aprovechar los tiempos de paz para obtener aliados…

Pandora desvió la mirada a su regazo y tras pensar unos segundos, volvió a la carga.  
— ¿Y cuándo piensas volver?

—No lo sé Pandora— respondió el Wyvern—, el tiempo que me lleve.

— ¿Y con quién vas?

—Yo solo— dijo Radamanthys, esperando la respuesta que ansiaba—. Para esto no necesito a nadie.

Entonces la mujer se incorporó de la silla y abullonó la falda.  
—De eso nada, solo no irás— replicó la muchacha—, que Zeros te acompañe por orden expresa mía.

—Muy bien— replicó el hombre, sonriendo levemente—. Así sea…

Y cuando fue a darse la vuelta para salir de la habitación, Pandora le mandó parar.  
—Un momento— dijo ella con inquietud—. ¿Ya está todo? ¿Solamente un "muy bien" cuando te mando ir con Zeros, cuando siempre que lo hago te cabreas y maldices todo?— dijo acercándose a él—. Sé de sobra cuánto odio le tienes, ¿qué ha cambiado?

Radamanthys se mordió la lengua unos segundos y tragó saliva.  
— ¡Exacto!— exclamó el Wyvern—. Le odio con toda mi alma, me asquea ese batracio metomentodo y fétido. Pero yo tampoco tengo ganas de discutir contigo, aparte de que quiero partir de inmediato, así que tendré que joderme y aguantarme, ¿no?

La mujer se quedó asombrada por tal retahíla y permitió al Wyvern marchar a Grecia junto a Zeros.

Una vez a solas, recogió el libro y antes de proseguir la lectura se quedó pensando.  
—Igual mis castigos están empezando a surtir efecto…

Y con media sonrisa en la boca, Pandora continuó leyendo.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **Raixander: lol a kiss on the forehead means protection towards the person you kiss, could be given by your parents, friends or your partner. But it's not a kiss that only your partner can give you xD Yep, sir Rhancy is plotting...remember the drawing XD Thanks a lot honeybun!**_

 _ **Just me: gracias por pasarte y leer esta historia, así como por el comentario dejado. Espero que te guste la historia. ¡Un saludo!**_

 _ **Sslove: pronto sabrá lo que le pasa ;) ¡Gracias por el comentario y por leer el capítulo!**_

 _ **¡Feliz semana, hasta el próximo capítulo!**_


	5. Un encuentro fortuito

**5\. Un encuentro fortuito**

Al regresar a tu templo, el caballero de Escorpio encontró a Camus aún en el interior. Saludó sin mucha efusividad y se derrumbó en el sofá.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó su compañero al verle abatido—. ¿Otra bronca o qué?

Milo se inclinó hacia delante con las manos entrecruzadas bajo su barbilla, mirando a un punto indeterminado de la sala.  
—Que le gusto.

El francés parpadeó incrédulo un par de veces y dejó escapar media risa.  
—¿Estás seguro?— preguntó de nuevo—. Espero que no fueras influido por lo que te dije…

Pero el griego sacudió la cabeza.  
—No, para nada— musitó bajando el tono de voz—, estoy seguro de ello. Lo percibo en ella aunque me haya dicho que no lo sabe. Pero esas cosas se notan.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?—dijo Camus—. Igual deberías decírselo…

Los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio. Milo se pasó la mano por el rostro y resopló.  
—Antes de que la sangre llegue al río, creo que tienes razón— dijo poniéndose de pie—; no quiero malos entendidos con todo esto.

Lejos del octavo templo, en la humilde casita de piedra, Shaina aún permanecía en un estado catatónico.

Sentada al borde de su cama, no se movía un solo milímetro. Permaneció en esa estática posición, hasta que todo lo que había sucedido un rato antes regresó a su mente a cámara rápida.

La mirada inquieta del caballero de Escorpio mientras le hacía la pregunta, su contestación y finalmente, la reacción del griego.

Agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación.

En esos momentos, no era capaz de descifrar su estado de ánimo, ya que tampoco tenía claro si le había dicho la verdad a Milo o por el contrario había preferido mantenerse neutral ante una situación que poco a poco iba desbordándose.

Ella hacía tiempo que tenía clara una cosa, y es que tenía cariño al griego. Cuando más necesitaba un apoyo para salir adelante, fue él quien la guió para reencontrarse con sentimientos que incluso eran desconocidos para ella.

Se sentía segura al amparo del caballero de Escorpio, y en los últimos meses había tratad de mostrarse cariñosa y amable hacia él. Sin embargo, él había desdeñado tantas atenciones de un plumazo.

Ni siendo agresiva como cuando estaba enamorada de Seiya funcionó, ni ahora que sacaba su lado más amable tampoco funcionaba.

—Pero si ni siquiera sé si realmente me gusta o qué pasa— murmuró consternada, mientras su mente divagaba por un mar de dudas.

Ante tal situación, la joven decidió salir a dar un paseo para poder despejarse y aclarar sus dudas a un bosquecillo colindante al Santuario. Recogió su máscara y salió del recinto.

Caminó por los senderos, relajándose con los sonidos propios de la naturaleza y disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad que tantas veces echaba en falta en el bullicioso Santuario.

No bien había caminado unos metros cuando escuchó unos gemidos provenientes de algún lugar indeterminado.

La amazona de Ofiuco se puso en guardia y buscó el origen de aquellos ruidos, hasta llegar a un árbol.

Colgado boca abajo, un hombre de rubios cabellos se balanceaba atado de una cuerda. Trataba en vano de inclinarse hacia el tobillo, de donde estaba amarrado con un fuerte nudo. A los pies, un arco y numerosas flechas de color rojo oscuro.

— ¿Puede saberse cómo has llegado ahí?— preguntó la joven—. ¿Eres un arquero del Santuario? No me suena verte…

El hombre miró a la joven y resopló hastiado.  
—Claro, me gusta que los seres humanos pongan trampas para animales y que yo caiga en ellas— dijo indignado—. Si me ayudas, prometo pagarte muy bien.

Al escuchar tales palabras, la italiana se acercó y liberó aquel muchacho.

Rápidamente agitó un par de alas blancas suaves que tenía en la espalda, provocando el asombro de la amazona.  
— ¡Menos mal!— respiró aliviado el joven, que tenía unas facciones realmente hermosas—. Muchas gracias por liberarme, es mi turno de compensarte— dijo elevándose en el aire, alejándose de la muchacha—. ¿Quién eres?

—Soy Shaina, amazona de plata de Ofiuco, guerrera al servicio de la diosa Atenea ¿y tú?— preguntó ella—. Porque con esas alas, imagino que humano no eres…

El hombre sonrió encantado y aterrizó en el suelo, recogiendo su arco y las saetas.  
— ¡Una amazona de Atenea!— exclamó entusiasmado—. Por eso llevas esa máscara de metal…pues menos mal que pasabas por aquí…yo soy Eros, dios del amor.

La joven miró al hombre con curiosidad. Dio un par de vueltas a su alrededor y alargó las manos para tocar las alas de la deidad. Los cabellos rizados rubios caían delicadamente por sus hombros y, a pesar de que los dioses tenían muchos años a sus espaldas, aquel aparentaba la edad de ella. El iris resplandecía en tonos que variaban del dorado al rosa.  
— ¿En serio eres el dios del amor?— musitó ella, extasiada por el embrujo inherente de aquel dios—. Vaya…

Eros sonrió satisfecho por la impresión sobre aquella dama y permitió que siguiera observándole.  
— ¿Y cómo puedo pagar tu gratitud al rescatarme, Shaina?— preguntó Eros—. ¿Algo que mi arco y mis flechas puedan conseguir, tal vez? Muéstrame tu rostro…

La amazona se sonrojó y con cuidado, retiró la máscara de su cara.

El dios abrió los ojos y sus ojos centellearon alegres.  
—Mira qué hermosa damisela tenemos por aquí— dijo entusiasmado, provocando el sonrojo de la joven—; entonces, me temo que mi regalo tendrá que ser de otro tipo, ya que no creo que tengas problemas en tener uno o incluso varios enamorados… ¿me equivoco?

Entonces Shaina despertó súbitamente de la ensoñación provocada por Eros y recordó las razones por las cuales estaba en el bosque.

—Bueno…— murmuró ella, jugueteando con la máscara de metal—, si tú pudieras aclararme unas cosas…ya que eres el experto en estos temas…

—Claro que sí— dijo el dios, tensando el arco y colocando una flecha—, ¿a quién quieres que lance mis flechas?

—No, no, no— pidió la amazona, haciendo que el hombre destensara el arma—. Solamente quisiera saber si lo que siento por un…amigo…es amistad…o es algo más.

Eros se acercó a la joven y la miró a los ojos. Alargó la mano derecha y la depositó sobre el pecho derecho de la amazona, quien arreó un manotazo.  
— ¡Ay!— exclamó el dios, retirando la mano—. ¡Mujer, necesito sentir tu corazón! No es que quiera ser un pervertido…a ver, piensa en ese amigo.

Shaina permitió entonces que el dios colocase de nuevo su mano sobre su seno derecho y siguió las instrucciones dadas.

Alrededor de la mano de Eros surgió una llamarada, que no quemaba, pero que igualmente asustó a la mujer. Tras unos segundos, el dios retiró la mano y contuvo la llama, que bailaba entre sus manos con tonos rosados y rojos.

Se quedó callado unos instantes observando los cambios de tonalidades y finalmente cerró la palma, apagándola.

—Mi querida chiquilla— dijo Eros sonriendo suavemente—, tus emociones superficiales son inestables pero en cierto modo, tus sentimientos más profundos son más claros. ¿Cómo es ese hombre, al que tu boca llama amigo?

Shaina explicó brevemente que era un caballero de la misma orden, de cabellos que viraban entre violáceos y azules, pero antes de que terminara, escuchó un ruido proveniente de lo más profundo del bosque.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_  
 _ **No me voy a poner a explicar la temática de Eros, me he remitido al culto popular. Nada más. En la mitología se pueden diferenciar más de cinco tipos de Eros, dependiendo de la tradición y lugar de origen del culto. Así que he ido a la versión más básica. Si os interesa demasiado esta deidad o genio, entonces puedo explicarlo más detalladamente de manera privada. Pero vamos, que podéis consultar el "Diccionario de mitología griega y romana", de Pierre Grimal y ahí tendréis todos los tipos que existen.**_

 _ **Sslove: xD pobre Radamanthys, lo que tiene que aguantar...pero creo que ya se verá poco a poco el papel que tiene en breves ;) Gracias por dejar comentario.**_

 _ **Just me: Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y que te interese. ¡Un saludo!**_

 _ **Y de nuevo gracias a todos los que estáis marcando como favorita o siguiendo esta historia.**_

 _ **¡Feliz finde a todos!**_


	6. Liándola parda

**6\. Liándola parda**

Tanto Eros como Shaina se quedaron quietos escuchando las voces. Pertenecían a dos hombres que la amazona no pudo reconocer.  
—Espérame aquí— dijo la joven, colocándose de nuevo la máscara y adentrándose en la espesura del bosque para averiguar lo que sucedía.

Tras seguir el rastro de las voces, Shaina llegó a vislumbrar dos figuras, vestidos con armaduras oscuras.  
—Espectros…—murmuró incrédula—. ¿Qué narices hacen aquí?

Ajenos a ser observados, Radamanthys y Zeros atravesaban el bosque.

El inglés caminaba unos pasos por detrás del espectro de Rana, pensando en que igual sería más apropiado acabar con su vida en ese mismo instante.

Por su parte, el camboyano saltaba feliz, dando brincos de un lado a otro y deleitándose con los placeres de la naturaleza salvaje de aquel lugar.

—Podría ahogarlo…— murmuró el Wyvern, pensando en diversas maneras de aniquilar al tedioso espectro—. O matarlo de un golpe en la nuca…diría que fue un accidente…

— ¡Señor Radamanthys!— chilló su acompañante, aterrizando a su vera—. ¡Démonos prisa, puesto que la Señorita Pandora ha dicho que quiere volvamos antes del anochecer! ¡Croac!

Al juez le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.  
—Pero qué asco te tengo…— masculló para sí mismo—. ¡Que sí, que ya voy!…aguanta Radamanthys— se dijo—, sólo un poco más y te libras de él para siempre…

En ese momento se quedó callado súbitamente.

Notaba una presencia en el bosque y miró de soslayo, sin dejar de caminar. Avanzó un par de pasos y ladeó la cabeza, sonrió de medio lado y se apartó en el último instante antes de que una furibunda muchacha saltara hacia él.

— ¡Demasiado lenta!— rugió el Wyvern tras ella, atrapándola entre sus brazos, impidiéndole moverse—. ¿Quién te crees que soy, niñata?— le dijo a Shaina al oído, que trataba de deshacerse del agarre del guerrero.

—¡Suéltame!— gruñó ella, empujando lo más fuerte que podía y sacudiendo las piernas para intentar darle una patada—. ¡Maldito seas! ¡No voy a permitir que invadáis el Santuario!

El inglés comenzó a reírse.  
—No vengo a invadir el Santuario, es más, necesito que me traigas a un caballero de oro…el que sea, cualquiera que quite los sentidos— susurró, y con un dedo de la mano, señaló a Zeros que se acercaba a ellos dando brincos—. Me quiero librar de ese capullo.

Shaina dejó de sacudirse al escuchar aquello, hecho que provocó que Radamanthys aflojara el agarre, aunque aún la sostenía en brazos, y la giró para que se vieran las caras.

—Por favor…no lo soporto más…daré lo que sea por librarme de él…— dijo el Wyvern.

La italiana no sabía qué contestar, aunque conocía de sobra que él podía haberla matado de un golpe, no parecía mentir al hablar. Los dos se quedaron unos segundos mirándose, cuando Zeros llegó finalmente junto a ellos dando un salto.

—¡Cuidado! ¡Nos atacan!— gritó el camboyano—. ¡Un caballero de oro viene!

Tras él, una figura corría a toda velocidad.

—¡¿Qué cojones…?!— exclamó el Wyvern, al sentir el cosmos de un caballero de oro conocido de sobra para él, pero su vista se fijó en un árbol, donde se hallaba una persona con un arco y flechas, apuntándole.

Lo último que vio fue la flecha que salía despedida en su dirección, a Zeros saltando para interponerse y el cuerpo de la amazona que tenía entre los brazos, agitarse súbitamente.

—¡Shaina!— gritó el recién llegado—. ¡Suéltala ahora mismo Unicejo!

Radamanthys depositó el cuerpo de la joven en el suelo, aunque su atención estaba puesta en otro lado.

Eros tenía la mano sobre la boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Milo se había arrodillado junto a su compañera y trataba de reanimarla.  
—¿Qué le has hecho?— gruñó el griego, visiblemente enfadado—. ¡¿Qué coño le has hecho a mi amiga!?

Pero Radamanthys no escuchó al caballero de Escorpio, simplemente miró de nuevo al árbol y fue hacia él.  
—¿Quién eres tú?— rugió el Wyvern, y planeando hacia el dios le asestó un golpe, tirándolo al suelo.

Eros se incorporó del tortazo recibido y señaló a la joven tendida en el suelo.

—Creo que la he cagado…— murmuró, aún aturdido y miró al inglés—. Soy Eros, dios del amor. Ella me ayudó a liberarme de un lazo de caza y, para compensarla quise ayudarla, porque está enamorada de ti, pero tenía dudas— dijo señalando al inglés, quien alzó la ceja sorprendido—. ¡Ay no!— aulló mirando a la joven—. ¡Las cosas no han salido como esperaba!

Milo se incorporó del lado de su amiga y se colocó al lado del espectro.

—¿Cómo que Shaina está enamorada de éste?— preguntó el griego, señalando con el pulgar al Wyvern—. ¡Menuda chorrada!

Entonces Eros miró al caballero de Escorpio y se quedó petrificado.  
—¿Eras tú, el joven de cabellos violáceos y azulados y con armadura que me comentó?—preguntó extrañado el dios, para volverse al juez—. ¡Pero si tú también tienes el pelo en tonos azules y violáceos y llevas armadura!

Radamanthys suspiró y se retiró el casco, dejando libres sus cabellos rubios alborotados.  
—Yo soy rubio— respondió el inglés—, te confundiste con los reflejos de mi casco, pero en cualquier caso, no sé quién es esa chica, por lo que dudo que estuviera enamorada de mi. Tan solo me dijo que venía del Santuario.

Eros bufó de nuevo y agitó las alas con disgusto.  
—Sólo os diré una cosa, a los dos— dijo señalándoles alternativamente—. Los efectos de las flechas tienen una duración que puede variar desde unos días hasta el fin de sus vidas…si queréis que no lleguen muy lejos, procurad que los dos no mantengan relaciones íntimas. Mi tiempo aquí ha terminado, así que será mejor que me vaya, no quiero problemas con Atenea… ¡adiós!

Rápidamente, Eros agitó sus alas y desapareció en el cielo, dejando a los dos guerreros inquietos ante las palabras que había dicho el dios.

— ¡Oye espera!— gritó el griego en vano— .Será cabrón…¿Te ha lanzado flecha a ti?— preguntó Milo, mirando al Wyvern.

—Yo no he notado nada— replicó el juez, palpándose el pecho—. Y tu amiga no despierta en mi ningún deseo especial.

—Entonces, ¿a quién se refiere con lo de que si no queremos que lleguen muy lejos, debemos impedir que mantengan relaciones?

En ese momento escucharon un quejido y un bulto se incorporó del suelo, con la mano en la cabeza y dando traspiés.

Milo se quedó lívido al ver aquel personaje.  
—No me jodas…

—Zeros, espectro de Rana— murmuró el Wyvern—. ¡Ja! Esta sí que es buena…

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **Aún a riesgo de que me crucifiquen y renieguen de mi, sólo pediré paciencia. No diré más, sólo refresco la memoria recordando que este fic es de humor, principalmente.**_

 _ **Sslove: efectivamente, va a ser un enredo de mil pares XD ¡Gracias por leer y comentar el capítulo!**_

 _ **Just me: gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo, espero que te siga gustando la historia.**_

 _ **Raixander: LOL I can't figure out Radamanthys dressed like Eros and acting like him xD but nope, that was Eros. And now we got sir Browyvern forever ;) Nay, Shaina isn't sure about her feelings towards Milo, so that, she prefers not to ask for a shoot that could be either good or bad for her. But unfortunately for her...xD not Rhancy, but Zeros! Thanks for keep reading the story and your reviews. Luva ya! 3**_

 _ **¡Pasad buena semana!**_


	7. Toma de decisiones

**7\. Toma de decisiones**

Milo se pasó la mano por los cabellos y resopló enfadado.  
— ¡Tú tienes la culpa de esto!— gritó indignado el griego, señalando al inglés—. ¿Y ahora qué?

— ¿Qué yo tengo la culpa?— bufó molesto el Wyvern—. ¡Que tu amiguita no ande mandando a dioses para atacarme! Y ahora pues nada, que disfruten de un hermoso romance…

El caballero de Escorpio frunció el ceño indignado ante tales palabras.  
—Claro, que ella salga con ese…ese aborto infernal o lo que coño sea— dijo irritado—. No pienso tolerar que este romance llegue a buen puerto, ¿me entiendes? Además, ¿qué narices andabas haciendo por aquí?

Radamanthys se cruzó de brazos, sin ánimo de ceder.  
—Precisamente, librarme de Zeros— espetó sin más—. De esta manera, se quedará aquí y yo podré regresar sin él, así que esta situación me viene de perlas. De hecho, si vine aquí, fue para pedir a alguno de vosotros que le quitara los sentidos, pero mira, ya no necesito nada más. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Ibas detrás de ella? Eros comentó que ella le habló de ti…— dijo socarronamente.

Milo no modificó su expresión facial de cabreo, salvo un leve sonrojado provocado por las palabras del juez.  
—No tengo ni idea qué hablaron Eros y ella, pero yo vine porque necesitaba hablar con ella de un asunto importante para ambos— contestó secamente—, y cualquiera que fuera el caso, no implicaba que ella terminase con Zeros.

—Oh, ya entiendo— replicó el inglés, ampliando la sonrisa burlona—; el valeroso caballero de Escorpio va a en pos de su enamorada, sólo para encontrarse que otro hombre…bueno…llamar hombre a Zeros es ser demasiado complaciente…le ha robado la novia… ¡Qué triste destino el de Milo de Escorpio, que tendrá que soportar cómo su amada se besa con Zeros!

Y tras decir esas palabras, señaló con el dedo a sus compañeros, haciendo que el griego se girase.

Zeros se sentía mareado, pero poco a poco iba mitigándose el dolor. Lo que sí sentía, era un dolor en el pecho muy fuerte.  
— ¡Ay!— masculló dolorido—. ¡Me está dando un infarto!

A tan solo unos pasos Shaina se había incorporado y se sentía igualmente mareada, mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente.  
— ¿Qué ha pasado?— se preguntó, poniéndose de pie, buscando su máscara—. ¿Dónde está Eros? ¿Y el espectro?—musitó, cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho también, por lo que emitió un quejido de dolor.

Al escuchar la palabra Eros, el espectro de rana pensó que estaban llamándole y se giró. Vio entonces a la amazona, que estaba inclinada con la mano agarrada al pecho.

Rápidamente, fue hasta ella y colocó su mano sobre su espalda.  
— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?— preguntó Zeros.

En ese momento, ella alzó la vista y ambos guerreros cruzaron sus miradas. Los dos se quedaron unos segundos quietos, sintiendo sus corazones arder de pasión.

—Oh…qué bella…—musitó el camboyano, obnubilado por la amazona.

Shaina se sonrojó y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, en un coqueto gesto, mientras el espectro de rana tomaba su mano y depositaba un beso en el dorso.  
—Permítame ayudarla, señorita…

—Shaina— respondió ella, completamente sonrojada—. Mi nombre es Shaina, ¿y tú eres…?

—Zeros, espectro de Rana al servicio de Hades, ¡croac!— replicó el hombre, realizando una reverencia.

Ambos juntaron entonces sus manos y comenzaron a acercarse lentamente.

A los lejos Milo y Radamanthys observaban la escena con una mezcla de repulsión y descontento en el caso del caballero de oro y de asco pero también diversión en el del juez.

—Yo no puedo ver esto— musitó el griego dándose la vuelta, pero Radamanthys le sujetó firmemente y le dio la vuelta.

—Sí que lo vas a ver— respondió el Wyvern, divertido.

Y entonces, la pareja comenzó a besarse delante de ellos.

— ¡Qué asco!— exclamó el inglés, quien comenzó a reírse y liberó al caballero de oro, que se dio la vuelta rápidamente y junto a unos matorrales comenzó a vomitar—. Esto es lo más grotesco y repugnante que he visto en mi vida. Pero bueno— dijo agitando las alas de su armadura—, el asunto está arreglado, ya puedo regresar a Alemania sin problemas. ¡Disfruta de estas imágenes irrepetibles, Milo!

Con la cara descompuesta, el griego miró con furia al espectro, quien se disponía a marcharse.  
—No tan deprisa Unicejo— musitó el caballero de Escorpio—, me vas a ayudar a deshacer este entuerto.

—Ni tan siquiera pienses que me voy a quedar a echarte una mano— cortó el juez—; esto ha sido un regalo del cielo para librarme de Zeros, así que, lo que los dioses han unido, que nadie lo separe.

Pero Milo no estaba por la labor de dejarle marchar, así que le agarró del brazo.  
—De eso nada, te quedas aquí y me ayudas.

Radamanthys frunció el ceño y se deshizo del agarre del dorado con un gesto desdeñoso.  
—He dicho que no— sentenció—, míralo por el lado positivo, esta es la oportunidad de que nuestros dioses puedan formar una alianza duradera, gracias a las relaciones entre dos de sus guerreros. ¡Todo son ventajas!

—Esto es una abominación— terció el griego—, y como no me ayudes a parar esto, seré yo el primero en llegar a Alemania y decirle a Pandora que viniste para cargarte a un subordinado— espetó, sonriendo maliciosamente, al percibir la sorpresa en su rival—. No tienes otra opción…o me ayudas o tu querida Pandora te freirá con el arpa.

El inglés se dio la vuelta y se mesó la barbilla.  
—No me preocupa en absoluto que Pandora me castigue, al fin y al cabo, estoy más que acostumbrado— contestó—, tengo callo hecho y ya ni me duele. Sin embargo, es cierto que no debo irme de aquí, no por ayudarte, sino para impedir que te salgas con la tuya. Si me voy, tendrías vía libre para boicotear la relación y fastidiarme todo— espetó cortante—. ¿Quieres jugar? Muy bien, jugaremos. Pero haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que esos dos consuman la relación. Y créeme— dijo pasando el brazo por el cuello del caballero de Escorpio—, no soy un hombre romántico, pero hay alguien que me va a ayudar a serlo…

Milo gruñó una maldición por no contar con aquella respuesta del Wyvern y amenazó con pedir refuerzos del mismo modo.  
—A todo esto, ¿dónde han ido?— preguntó el dorado, buscando a la pareja.

Radamanthys sonrió de medio lado y dejó escapar una risa maliciosa.  
—A vivir su amor.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **Just me: me temo que va a ser Milo quien tenga que velar por la seguridad de su compañera, porque ella no va a estar dispuesta a dejar a su amor xD ¡Gracias por el comentario y por leer el capítulo!**_

 _ **Sslove: dudo que dándole un beso a Zeros se convierta en príncipe XD con él, esas cosas no funcionan. Sí, Radamanthys se salvó de una buena y le ha venido como agua de mayo toda esta situación, sin duda. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo y por dejar un comentario!**_

 _ **Raixander: LOL don't you say that beauty lies within? So, here we have a good example XD Zeros deserves his moment of romance at all costs! Yay, and probably he could turn into a good guy towards his coworkers...as he doesn't have any friend at all among Hades' troops. Enjoy the frog, my dear!Thanks for all! Luv ya!**_

 _ **Gracias a los que estáis marcando como favorita o estáis siguiendo la historia, ¡espero que os esté divirtiendo!**_

 _ **¡Feliz finde a todos!**_


	8. Alianzas

**8\. Alianzas**

En el Santuario, Milo de Escorpio cruzaba todo el recinto a la velocidad de la luz, hasta alcanzar las escaleras que daban a los templos.

—Milo tienes que encargarte hoy de…— escuchó decir a Saga, quien se tambaleó al sentir a su compañero correr como una flecha.

— ¡Ahora no! ¡Tengo una urgencia!— respondió, sin tan siquiera parar.

El caballero de Géminis se quedó mirando a su compañero quien seguía su ascenso meteórico.  
—Seguro que mi hermano le ha echado otra vez laxantes en el desayuno…— suspiró, mirando las hojas que llevaba en la mano—. En fin…

Pero su compatriota no frenó al llegar al octavo templo, sino que siguió subiendo hasta el undécimo.

Aporreó la puerta con virulencia.  
— ¡Camus!— gritó—. ¡Camus abre la puerta!

A los pocos segundos apareció el francés con cara de pocos amigos.  
—Si vienes a hacer tus necesidades a mi templo, ya te digo desde ya que no me da la gana de aguantar esa peste— espetó, cuando fue empujado al interior—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Tienes que ayudarme— pidió el griego, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de su amigo—. El Unicejo está aquí y quiere que Shaina salga con el otro porque Eros les lanzó una flecha y…

—Frena el carro, que no me entero de nada— cortó el galo—. ¿Qué Unicejo? ¿Eros? ¿Shaina? ¿Flechas? Serénate y cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

— ¡No hay tiempo!— saltó el caballero de Escorpio—. ¡Shaina está en peligro, tenemos que ayudarla!

Camus suspiró y cruzó los brazos.  
—Repito de nuevo, cuéntame la historia, porque si no, no podré ayudarte.

Milo se pasó la mano por la frente y sacudió el flequillo.  
—A ver…resulta que Shaina habló con Eros, el dios del amor— dijo, mientras el galo asentía—, pero al parecer, el Unicejo estaba allí cerca con el bicho ese, con forma de rana.

—Con Unicejo me imagino que te refieres a Radamanthys— contestó Camus—. ¿Y qué hace aquí? ¿Y con una rana?

—No— replicó Milo—. Con el espectro de Rana…no me acuerdo de su nombre. Bien— musitó, tomando aire—, pues el Unicejo quería cargarse a ese espectro, por eso vino a Grecia, debió cruzarse con Shaina y quizás le pediría a ella que lo matara, pero Eros lanzó una flecha a ella y a la rana.

La mente del francés ahora era un batiburrillo de incongruencias, aunque hubo un detalle que le dejó inquieto.  
— ¿Un espectro con forma de rana?— preguntó—. ¿No se llamará Zeros?

— ¡Eso!— exclamó el griego—. ¡Zeros espectro de Rana! Pues Eros, el dios del amor, lanzó una flecha que atravesó a Shaina y a Zeros. ¡Y ahora están enamorados! ¡Y Radamanthys no quiere ayudarme a impedir que tengan relaciones porque dice que de esa manera se libra de Zeros! ¿Entiendes ya?

El caballero de Acuario se pasó la lengua por los labios y ladeó la cabeza.  
—Creo que ya imagino lo que sucedió— murmuró, haciendo rechinar sus dientes—. Ese Zeros…si está aquí…es hora de ejecutar mi venganza…— dijo haciendo que la temperatura descendiera bruscamente.

Milo sonrió complacido.  
—No malgastes energías criogenizadoras ahora; cuando estemos delante de Zeros, haces lo que quieras, pero mientras tanto te necesito para impedir que esos dos consuman— dijo—, porque de lo contrario, seguirán siendo pareja. Para siempre.

Entonces Camus recobró la compostura.  
— ¿Pero tú no querías librarte de Shaina?— preguntó dubitativo—. Milo… ¿no crees que esta sea tu oportunidad?

El caballero de Escorpio pensó unos segundos.  
—Que no quiera a Shaina como pareja, no implica que quiera que se acueste con semejante zurullo del infierno— respondió—. Yo quiero que sea feliz, pero con la persona adecuada. No con…esa cosa. Mientras discutíamos, la pareja se esfumó y no la hemos vuelto a ver, así que hay que ir a buscarlos…me imagino que habrán ido a Rodorio…

Ante tales palabras, Camus asintió complacido y decidió apoyar a su compañero de armas.

En otra parte, Radamanthys caminaba en dirección a Rodorio, buscando la pista de los dos enamorados. Al mismo tiempo, buscaba en su móvil el contacto perfecto.  
— ¿Valentine?...— preguntó—, sí, soy yo…escucha, necesito que vengas inmediatamente a Grecia…porque nuestro querido Zeros se ha enamorado de una criaja del Santuario y quiero que se mantengan juntos…¿cómo que por qué? ¡Pues para que se quede aquí para siempre!—resopló el Wyvern—. Por supuesto que no debe enterarse bajo ningún concepto, así que te vienes directo…pues coméntaselo a Sylphid y entre vosotros ideáis algo, ¡que tengo que estar siempre pensando las cosas! Venga, no te entretengas y sal ya de Alemania, no hay tiempo que perder…hasta luego.

Lejos de las miradas del caballero de oro y del espectro, Shaina y Zeros vivían sus primeros momentos como enamorados.

La flecha que Eros había arrojado atravesó los dos jóvenes corazones y hacía estallar la ilusión en la pareja, que caminaba de la mano por las calles de Rodorio, despertando la curiosidad de los viandantes.

— ¿Has visto a esos?— susurraba la gente a su paso.

—Él debe tener mucho dinero, porque si no, ¿de qué iba a estar esa chica con ese cardo?— soltó un hombre joven, acompañado de su propia novia, quien sacudió la cabeza afirmando lo dicho.

—Igual ella es ciega de nacimiento…— se aventuró a insinuar un señor mayor, quien escupió el café que bebía en la terraza de un bar al ver la extraña pareja. Sus acompañantes, de la misma quinta, chasquearon la lengua con desagrado.

—Pues a mí me parece que es amor— soltó una escolar, apretando la carpeta contra su cuerpo y suspirando al verles pasar—. ¿No es precioso? El cuento de la Bella y la Bestia…

—Tonta— soltó la amiga con la que iba, componiendo una cara de asco—, no es lo mismo. Bella conocía el verdadero aspecto del príncipe cuando lo vio en un cuadro, pero ese monstruo dudo que se convierta en un atractivo hombre…

Pero la parejita solo tenía sus sentidos puestos en el otro, sin percatarse de nada. Tan despistados andaban que ni siquiera se percataron de que chocaron contra alguien.

—Perdón— dijo un hombre alto, fornido y rubio, con perilla—. Disculpen pero, ¿saben por dónde queda el Santuario de la Orden de Atenea?— preguntó, quitándose la gorra que llevaba en la cabeza, cuando vio a la amazona—. Anda…si tú me suenas…

Shaina observó al recién llegado perpleja, y se encogió de hombros.

El recién llegado miró de nuevo a la joven y asintió con una enorme sonrisa al recordarla.  
—Que sí, que tú eres Shaina, ¿verdad?— dijo alargando la mano para estrechársela, pero el gesto no fue correspondido—. Shaina de Ofiuco, de rango plateado, como…

—Eh— gruñó a su lado Zeros—, déjanos tranquilos, seas quien seas— espetó muy molesto el espectro, al notar el excesivo entusiasmo del recién llegado.

La italiana acarició la mejilla de su nuevo novio y le calmó con un beso.  
—No te preocupes amor— dijo cariñosamente, para después dirigirse al apuesto hombre frente a ella—. Disculpe, ahora mismo no le recuerdo, pero al Santuario puede ir desde aquí, siguiendo esta calle todo recto, y en la tercera paralela, te metes y sigues adelante hasta una rotonda. Allí hay un letrero que te dirá por dónde seguir.

El hombre asintió y se quedó extrañado ante aquella situación.  
—De acuerdo muchas gracias— musitó, siguiendo la dirección que la amazona le había indicado, y una vez lejos de la pareja, se colocó de nuevo la gorra—. ¿Tan desesperada está que se ha echado a ese novio tan repugnante? Qué pena…con lo guapa que es…

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **Raixander: xD well, could be as well. Milo and Radamanthys in love xD Pandora wouldn't be happy at all with this, I'm afraid. And Milo's lover would be upset too! I update two days per week, though the fic is finished. Just because I don't like to overwhelm with updates. Don't worry about Shaina, you know how this fic ends ;) she will enjoy a lovely hunk. Thank you sweetie, for your review! Luv ya!**_

 _ **moon-zuhuy: jajajaja tranquila, ya aviso que no habrá lemon entre ellos, hasta yo tengo estómago. Paciencia ;) ¡Gracias por el comentario y por leer!** **  
**_

 _ **Sslove: xD sí, Pandora es un pelín bruta a la hora de castigar a Radamanthys y ya tiene callo. Lo toma como algo que sabe que le pasará tarde o temprano, haga o no haga. La fuerza de la costumbre. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y dejar comentario! ¡Feliz semana!**_

 _ **Just me: bueno, dicen que la belleza está en el interior. ¡Reivindico a Zeros para que tenga su momento de gloria con una mujer!¿Por qué no? Ni que solo los guapos pudieran tener novia...pero tranquila, Milo no va permitir que cuaje esta relación y mucho menos teniendo a alguien especial al lado para echarle un cable ;) ¡Gracias por el comentario y por leer el capítulo! ¡Feliz semana!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos los que os pasáis y marcáis como favorita o seguís la historia. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**_

 _ **¡Que tengáis una buena semana!**_


	9. Una proposición indecente

**9\. Una proposición indecente**

Cuando Valentine llegó a Grecia, se encontró con su jefe parapetado tras un periódico sentado en el banco de un parque.

—Hola Radamanthys— saludó el chipriota, feliz de reencontrarse con él, por lo que abrió los brazos esperando un gesto cariñoso del juez, quien frunció el ceño y le entregó el periódico.

—He sentido el cosmos de Zeros en este parque— terció el inglés, incorporándose del banco e ignorando la cara de desilusión de su subordinado—, tienen que andar cerca… ¡vamos!

Valentine enrolló el periódico y lo tiró a una papelera cercana.  
— ¿Me vas a explicar qué pinto yo en todo esto y de qué va?— pidió el espectro de Arpía, caminando a la vera de su jefe—. Realmente no entiendo nada, salvo lo que me dijiste que una amazona de la Atenea estaba enrollada con Zeros…

Caminando a paso rápido, el Wyvern trataba de localizar al otro subordinado, cuando sintió el cosmos aún más potente.  
—Por aquí— dijo señalando una bifurcación del camino—; no es algo que debas entender, es algo que tienes que ver para comprenderlo…si puedes, claro.

Al final de uno de esos caminos, en un apartado entorno romántico de bancos de piedras y glicinias colgantes, dos enamorados se hallaban unidos de la mano.

Radamanthys agarró a su lugarteniente y le señaló a la pareja.  
— ¡Al fin los encontré!— dijo frotándose las manos—. Y aquí es donde entras tú.

El chipriota agudizó los ojos dorados y compuso una mueca de asco.  
—Es…es…— dijo tartamudeando, al ver cómo Zeros llenaba el brazo de la amazona de besos hasta su cuello y seguía subiendo la hilera hasta los labios de ella, que recibieron con gusto su larga lengua, fundiéndose los dos en un apasionado beso—. ¡Es vomitivo!— exclamó, descomponiéndose.

—Lo sé— soltó el Wyvern, dando un par de palmadas en la espalda a su lugarteniente, quien sentía náuseas repentinamente—. Pero necesito que te acerques a ellos y les entregues esto— dijo sacando un papel—, es una reserva para esta noche en el hotel Halton, en la suite presidencial, con todos los gastos pagados.

— ¿Les has pagado una habitación de lujo a esos dos en un hotel de cinco estrellas?— preguntó Valentine, visiblemente molesto—. Ni en mi cumpleaños has tenido ese tipo de detalles conmigo…

Radamanthys alzó la ceja y después volvió a fruncirla.  
—Porque Sylphid dice que no quiere ir contigo— espetó el juez—. Escucha, tienes que ir y entregárselo y— dijo acariciando suavemente la mejilla de su lugarteniente—, cúrrate unos buenos bombones de los tuyos, esos especiales para desatar la lujuria ¿quieres?

Sin estar convencido todavía del trato, pero habiendo recibido una caricia del juez, el lugarteniente se dirigió hacia la pareja.

—Qué fácil es hacer que cumplas mis órdenes— murmuró el inglés, sonriendo aviesamente, mientras observaba la escena desde la distancia.

Valentine infló el pecho y se dirigió hacia la enamorada pareja, que seguía deleitándose con los placeres carnales que podían debido a las restricciones públicas.

Tumbado uno encima de la otra, Zeros seguía besando a su amada con auténtico fervor, y ella rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de él, siguiendo la vorágine de amor en la que estaban envueltos.

Con la lujuria empezando a aflorar, ella abrió las piernas y rodeó las caderas de Zeros, quien empujaba las suyas contra las de ella. Aquel roce, a pesar de la ropa, provocó una serie de gemidos de ambos, mientras los alternaban con una riada de más y más besos.

Testigo de aquello, Valentine quiso dar la vuelta, pero al ver a Radamanthys que se pasaba el dedo índice por el cuello y después le señalaba, tragó saliva y entró en escena, con un suave carraspeo.

—Zeros— dijo tratando de mantener la mirada lejos de la pareja—, señorita.

Los dos enamorados cortaron su furor amatorio y rápidamente recobraron la compostura, a pesar de los evidentes signos de excitación.  
—Mi señor Valentine— dijo el camboyano, realizando una reverencia—. ¿Qué hace usted por aquí? Mire, le presento a mi novia. Se llama Shaina.

La joven, aún con las mejillas encendidas, saludó al espectro de Arpía, quien se quedó perplejo ante la comparativa física de ambos.  
— ¿En serio?— dijo mirando a uno y a otro—. Oye— dijo apartando a la joven hacia un lado, para evitar que Zeros escuchara—, ¿estás segura de que te gusta ese?— susurró, aún incrédulo—. Si estás desesperada, puedo presentarte a otros colegas que…

— ¡No!— declaró ofendida la italiana—. Yo le quiero a él…— musitó mirando a su novio, con los ojos centelleantes—, es tan diferente…

Valentine se encogió de hombros y sintió un escalofrío, al ver que la pareja de nuevo comenzaba a morrease en su presencia, provocando arcadas en el chipriota. Éste pidió un minuto de atención.  
—A ver chicos— se excusó el espectro de Arpía—, escuchadme un momento. Os he traído esto— dijo entregándole a los dos la factura de pago de la habitación—. De parte de Radamanthys, no tenéis que pagar nada. Es…—dijo al ver la cara de extrañeza de Zeros—, un regalo. Ah y para que veáis que vamos de buenas, os dejo esto— dijo haciendo brotar un paquetito repleto de bombones de diferentes sabores—. Espero que lo disfrutéis…

Shaina recogió el paquetito y olisqueó el perfume de chocolate. Al hacerlo, su mente divagó unos segundos, recordando entrañables escenas que se agolparon repentinamente en su mente. Iba a coger uno pero el espectro impidió que lo hiciera.  
—Mejor no te lo comas ahora— dijo Valentine, apartándole la mano a la joven—, para cuando estéis en el hotel a solas, ¿os parece?— añadió, forzando una sonrisa—. Y para evitar que yo tenga que veros en esas situaciones…qué asco sólo de pensarlo…—musitó para sí mismo.

— ¿Nos vamos entonces al hotel, querida?— preguntó Zeros, acariciando las manos de su amada, quien asintió divertida y le guiñó el ojo, para enseguida lanzarse de nuevo a los brazos del amor.

Como la pareja seguía enzarzada en sus hábitos amatorios, Valentine carraspeó y comenzó a andar hacia atrás.  
—Bueno…— dijo alzando una mano a modo de despedida—. Yo me largo…que lo paséis bien.

Y a continuación salió corriendo en dirección donde le aguardaba Radamanthys.  
— ¿Les has dado los bombones?— preguntó el juez.

—Sí— respondió el chipriota, llevándose una mano al estómago—. En serio, no sé qué ha visto ella en Zeros…aún no lo logro entender del todo…es tan asqueroso.

—Dale las gracias a Eros, porque fueron sus flechas las que obraron el milagro— declaró el Wyvern—. Ahora Zeros se quedará en Grecia para siempre y nos libramos de él— musitó esbozando una enorme sonrisa—. No más intromisiones de Pandora en nuestros asuntos.

Valentine miró al juez y abrió la boca.  
— ¿Has dicho que ha sido Eros el responsable de esto?— preguntó, y al asentir su jefe, volvió a preguntar—. ¿Eros, el dios menor del amor? ¿Hijo de Afrodita?

El Wyvern frunció el ceño molesto.  
—Que sí, ese mismo, el que lanza flechas pero tiene la puntería en el culo…afortunadamente, porque yo iba a ser el destinatario de la flecha…— declaró el inglés—. Imagínate que acierta y me enamoro de ese marimacho escuálido…Pandora no espera a que Thanatos me mate…

El espectro de Arpía sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.  
—Los efectos de los flechazos de Eros tienen duraciones variables— advirtió Valentine—; sabes que soy el intermediario entre nuestro señor Hades y Afrodita, y sé que, dependiendo del color de la flecha, el efecto es diferente… ¿recuerdas de qué color era la flecha? Rosa, dorada, negra, blanca…

—Era roja oscura— contestó el Wyvern pensativo—, granate más bien.

Tras pensar unos momentos, Valentine recordó el significado de aquella flecha.  
—Las flechas granates son las que mayor concentración de amor tienen, pero por el contrario su duración es corta— dijo suavemente—. Normalmente sirven en casos de que quieras salir de dudas respecto a alguien. Por ejemplo en casos que dudas de que tu pareja quiera casarse contigo, que es cuando suele arrojarla.

—No te entiendo nada— espetó el inglés—. Estos tejemanejes no me van…

—A ver— dijo Valentine—, suponte que te vas a casar con alguien, pero no tienes claro si esa persona te corresponde. Pues invocas a Eros, le cuentas tu problema, y a cambio de algo él arroja esa flecha a quien tú le digas. Se desata una euforia tremenda en esa persona que va a estar, literalmente, babeando por ti. Y si mantienen relaciones íntimas mientras dure el efecto, esa persona se quedará para siempre enamorado de ti.

—Pero, ¿y si no te convence?— preguntó el inglés—. Eros dijo que Shaina estaba enamorada de Milo, pero que dudaba de si lo estaba o no.

Valentine sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.  
—El secreto de estas flechas es que es amor muy concentrado…y tan concentrado, que sus efectos, de no ser correspondidos, se disipan en un día. Así que simplemente, si no te gusta, sólo es cuestión de horas para que el embrujo se desvanezca…pero si es correspondido, es para siempre— contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Imagino que la flecha iba para ti al confundirte con Milo.

El inglés procesó la información.  
—Por eso los dos están así de pegajosos— declaró, señalando a la pareja a los lejos, que había vuelto a tumbarse sobre el banco de piedra para darse el lote—, ambos fueron ensartados por la flecha como pinchos morunos. Menos mal que no me atravesó a mí…un momento— musitó mirando a su lugarteniente—, ¿has dicho que los efectos se pueden disipar? ¿En un día?

El espectro de Arpía respondió afirmantivamente.  
—Sí, si no mantienen relaciones…— expresó el chipriota, haciendo un círculo con el dedo índice y pulgar de su mano izquierda, y metiendo el dedo índice de la derecha por él—. Ese es el pago que exige Eros a cambio de esas flechas, relaciones íntimas completas. Nada de besos ni toqueteos. Crudeza. No es como con las flechas rosadas, que es un amor romántico y que con un beso sirve. Si no hay lujuria desabrida, se acaba el embrujo. Es como mis bombones pero a lo bestia.

Radamanthys resopló hastiado.  
—Tus bombones no dan para tanto— se quejó el inglés—, la última vez que los probé aguanté sólo cuatro subidas—. Tendré que robarle alguna flecha a Eros…

—Eso es porque no los usaste conmigo…—murmuró Valentine.

El inglés se giró hacia su lugarteniente.  
— ¿Qué has dicho?— gruñó enfadado.

—No nada— respondió rápidamente Valentine—, que digo que deberíamos vigilar que esos dos completen el acto, para asegurarnos que Zeros y ella culminan.

—Me había parecido escuchar otra cosa— gruñó de nuevo Radamanthys, quien miró hacia la pareja que seguía dando rienda suelta a su desenfrenada pasión—. Joder, ¿pero por qué no van al hotel ya?— gritó el juez, refiriéndose a los dos amantes—. En serio...es...repugnante, pero no puedo dejar de mirarlo...

El chipriota siguió a su jefe y torció el gesto, al ver una escena bastante subida de tono, que provocó que el joven girara la cabeza avergonzado.  
—Será mejor que les obliguemos a ir, porque les van a detener por escándalo público y los llevarán a comisaría— espetó el espectro de Arpía, incorporándose—. Me da muchas arcadas esto…pero todo sea por librarnos de Zeros.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **Raixander: ;) you know how this fic ends, don't you? ;) and you know who's that tall, blonde man (apart from sir Rhancy). Yep, Camus will have his revenge against Zeros, he deserves it! Thanks a lot honeybun for your support and for keep reading my story! Kisses and hugs! Luv ya!**_

 _ **Sslove: claro que sí, es lo que debería ser para todos, ser felices con la persona adecuada, no con el primero que se cruza :) Milo no desea mal a Shaina, la quiere, a su manera pero la quiere. Y hará lo imposible por tratar de evitar que se quede con Zeros. Bueno, aquí se da la circunstancia de ¿por qué Zeros no podría estar con una chica como Shaina? No es justo que si la chica fea consigue enamorar a un chico guapo se considere maravilloso, y sin embargo si un chico feo consigue una mujer hermosa es por razones que nunca es por puro amor. En este fic, por razones obvias (humor) Zeros no llegará muy lejos con Shaina pero, ¿y si hubiera decidido escribir un fic serio con ellos dos con una relación? ¿Sería injusto para Shaina, si Zeros (u otro de los personajes poco agraciados físicamente) consiguiera enamorarla con buenas artes, como dices, por su carisma? ¿Acaso los chicos feos no tienen derecho a estar con una mujer bella? Ahí lo dejo. Y no, el recién llegado no es un general ;) ya se sabrá quién es y su papel en la historia. ¡Muchas gracias por dejar un comentario y por seguir leyendo! ¡Feliz semana!**_

 _ **Just me: xD cambiar de Milo a Zeros es atroz xD me encantó esa frase xD Ya se verá lo que pasa ;) pero no va a sufrir, porque hay detalles que no se han comentado y que saldrán a la luz al final ¡Muchas gracias por leer y dejar un comentario! ¡Buena semana!**_

 _ **Moon-Zuhuy: cada uno a su rollo, tratando de una manera u otra barrer para su casa, sin duda xD ¡Gracias por el comentario y por seguir leyendo! ¡Feliz semana!**_


	10. Mesa para seis, por favor

**10\. Mesa para seis, por favor**

Camus y Milo buscaban desesperadamente a Zeros y Shaina por todo Rodorio.

Preguntaron a todos los transeúntes, quienes rápidamente les indicaban el camino.  
—Sólo seguid el camino de vómitos— declaró un joven que iba en bici—, he visto a varias personas devolviendo a su paso. Da mucho asco que esa chica esté enrollada con ese tío tan repugnante, la verdad.

—Como les entiendo— declaró el caballero de Escorpio, sintiendo su estómago revolverse de nuevo—. Sigamos entonces ese agradable rastro.

No bien se habían alejado mucho cuando se cruzaron con otro hombre, quien reconoció a los dos caballeros de oro.  
—¡Eh!— gritó a ambos, saludando con la mano—. ¡Hola!

Los dorados frenaron la carrera súbitamente.  
—¡Anda!— exclamó Milo, al reconocer al hombre con el que se había cruzado—. ¡Cuántos años sin verte!— dijo estrechándole la mano—. ¿Vuelves al Santuario?

—Sí— dijo el misterioso hombre, tras saludar a su vez al caballero de Acuario—, ya vuelvo para quedarme definitivamente. Recibí la carta hace un par de meses, pero quise seguir entrenando un poco más. Por cierto, me he cruzado antes con Shaina, pero no me ha reconocido…

—¿Has estado con ella?— preguntó el francés—. ¿Sabes por dónde ha ido?

El recién llegado se mesó la barbilla y señaló su espalda.  
—Pues fue hace más de quince minutos, iba acompañada de una cosa deforme que dice ser su novio— explicó, componiendo una cara de asco—. No pensé que ella tuviera esos gustos…pero iban andando por una avenida que terminaba en una rotonda, que es de donde vengo.

Los dos caballeros de oro intercambiaron una mirada de asentimiento.

—Disculpa que tengamos que irnos— dijo Milo, dándole una palmada en el hombro—, pero estamos tras una misión urgente y precisamente andábamos buscándola. ¡Luego te veo en el Santuario y me cuentas!

Tras una breve despedida, los dorados siguieron la dirección que les había indicado aquel compañero recién llegado.

—Estoy seguro que han ido al parque— musitó Milo, apurando el paso—. ¡Vamos!

Al llegar, llamaron a la amazona, pero no la hallaron en el lugar.

—No deben de andar lejos— musitó Camus, cuando divisó una figura alta de cabellos rubios a lo lejos—. ¿Ese de allí no es Radamanthys?

Milo observó en la dirección y salió corriendo tras el espectro, seguido del caballero de Acuario.

—¡Unicejo!— gritó cuando estuvo a su alcance—. ¿Dónde están?

El juez compuso un mohín de disgusto y se giró.  
—Vaya, si vienes acompañado— espetó, esbozando una media sonrisa—, pero no te va a servir de nada.

Camus comenzó a congelar al espectro, quien rompió el hielo que comenzaba a rodear sus piernas con facilidad.  
—Lástima que esté acostumbrado al frío— contestó desdeñoso—. ¿En serio pensáis que os voy a decir dónde están? Necesito que sean pareja y ni vosotros ni nadie del Santuario me lo va a impedir.

En ese momento llegó Valentine.  
—Ya está— dijo sacudiéndose las manos—, les he dejado en el hotel Halton, dicen que van a cenar antes de ir a la habitación… ¿qué pasa?— preguntó al ver la cara de odio de su jefe.

Milo dio una palmadita en la mejilla al chipriota y sonrió.  
—Gracias majo— dijo al espectro—, vámonos Camus.

Y dicho esto, los dos salieron corriendo dejando rápidamente atrás a los dos espectros.

—¿Pero en serio qué pasa?— preguntó Valentine a su jefe, que hizo amago de estrangularle.

—¡Pedazo de bocachancla!— rugió Radamanthys—¡Podías haberte callado, imbécil! ¡Ahora saben dónde están! ¡Tras ellos, rápido!— dijo corriendo, sin esperar a su lugarteniente.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Milo y Camus preguntaron por la pareja.  
—¿Un señor muy feo y una chica de pelo verde?— preguntó la recepcionista—. Sí, dijeron que iban a cenar al restaurante.

Tras saber dónde se hallaban los dos caballeros se preguntaron qué hacer.  
—No tenemos más remedio que entrar al restaurante— dijo Camus.

—Entramos, nos llevamos a Shaina y ya está— contestó Milo—, me parece buena idea.

Pero el francés sacudió la cabeza.  
—Este hotel es de cinco estrellas y el restaurante lo lleva un chef que ha ganado tres estrellas Michelín— respondió seriamente—, no podemos armar alboroto, sería bochornoso.

Milo se cruzó de brazos y bufó una maldición.  
—¿Y qué hacemos entonces?—replicó inquieto—. Te recuerdo que el Unicejo y Valentine nos pisan los talones.

Por respuesta, el caballero de Acuario se acercó a la recepcionista, y tras hacerle un par de preguntas, cogió a su compañero del brazo y le arrastró hacia el restaurante.  
—Vamos a disfrutar este momento— resolvió el francés—, y cenaremos cerca de ellos para tenerlos vigilados. En cuanto terminen, entonces sí procederemos con tu plan de llevarnos a Shaina.

Seguidamente, los dos entraron en un elegante salón comedor, que tenía música clásica en el hilo musical.  
—Compórtate, por favor— pidió Camus con un susurro.

Al mismo tiempo que ellos accedían al restaurante, los dos espectros atravesaban la puerta del hotel.  
—¿Dónde están?— preguntó Radamanthys a la recepcionista, que al ver la cara de enfado del espectro retrocedió asustada, por lo que Valentine intervino.

—Disculpe señorita— dijo apartando a su jefe—, es que está un pelín alterado. Verá, ¿han entrado una pareja de hombres, uno con cabello azul y otro con cabello turquesa?

La recepcionista señaló la puerta del restaurante, aún temblando de miedo.  
—Muchas gracias— contestó el chipriota, agarrando del brazo a Radamanthys—. Relájate, que nos van a echar…

—¡Es que no quiero que fastidien esto!— gruñó el Wyvern—. Voy a entrar al restaurante y sacar a esas dos ratas doradas de ahí.

Pero Valentine se interpuso.  
—Eso ni de broma— espetó su lugarteniente—. Este hotel es de alto standing, la gente está cenando tranquila y no quiero armar escándalos. Vamos a ver qué hacen y ya decidimos lo que hacer.

Aquellas palabras serenaron un poco el temple del juez, quien quiso ir a asomarse al comedor.

Divisó entonces a Shaina y a Zeros, sentados en una mesa para dos, bebiendo vino y haciéndose carantoñas.

En otra mesa, no muy lejos de ellos, Milo no quitaba ojo de encima a la pareja, mientras que Camus hablaba con el camarero que estaba atendiéndoles.

—Están sentados en una mesa— informó el Wyvern.

Valentine cogió a su jefe del brazo y sonrió.  
—Pues vamos a imitarles— dijo convencido—. Seguramente han hecho eso para vigilar a Zeros. A cenar entonces.

Y a pesar de las reticencias del inglés, quien prefería entrar en tromba en el salón, decidió que lo más sensato sería seguir las indicaciones de su subordinado.

Feliz por ir del brazo de su jefe, Valentine se adentró en el comedor y pidió mesa para dos.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **Esta semana y la siguiente van a ser un poco movidas para mi, por lo que no sé si podré actualizar. Creo que el jueves sí podré subir el capítulo 11 pero no estoy segura del todo.**_

 _ **Por cierto, ¿os habéis enterado de que Megumu Okada (el de Episodio G y Episodio G Assassins) ha juntado a Shaina con Aldebarán, que están casados? Ya podía haberlo dicho antes, que les hubiera emparejado en esta historia xD Personalmente, a mi sí me gustan como pareja. De hecho en el fic de "Un caballero para una amazona", Aldebarán está enamorado de ella. Bueno, igual se me ocurre algo sobre esta pareja (sí, es un spin-off no canónico, pero oficial), aunque sería en plan serio, no en la saga cómica, que en la cómica ya la tengo emparejada con otro.**_

 _ **En cualquier caso, que tengáis muy buena semana y muchísimas gracias a todos los que me enviáis mensajes, leéis la historia y la marcáis como favorita o la seguís. Espero que os siga gustando :)**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos!**_


	11. Aquí no hay quien cene

**11\. Aquí no hay quien cene**

Cuando los dos espectros entraron en el restaurante, rápidamente los caballeros de oro se percataron de su presencia.  
—Mírales— bufó el caballero de Escorpio, dejando la copa de agua sobre la mesa—, ya están aquí.

Camus observó a los dos recién llegados sin quitarles un ojo de encima.

Radamanthys realizó un gesto de estar observándoles y Milo hizo amago de incorporarse de la mesa, pero su compañero lo sujetó del brazo.

—Por aquí por favor— indicó la camarera a los dos espectros—. Ahora mismo les traigo el menú.

—Muchas gracias— respondió Valentine, quien obligó a su jefe a sentarse en la mesa—. Ya vale, deja en paz a esos dos y vigila a los otros— dijo señalando a la extraña pareja.

Radamanthys desenvolvió la servilleta de tela antes de colocarla en su regazo con gesto adusto.  
—Si no están comiendo nada— replicó, al ver que el plato de la pareja estaba intacto—, como no dejen de comerse los morros, no saldremos nunca de aquí. ¿Y no podías haber pedido una mesa más cercana?

El chipriota sacudió la cabeza y bufó un gruñido.  
—Es la única mesa libre para dos que queda cerca de ellos— dijo echando un vistazo a Zeros y Shaina, desviando la mirada al ver que se estaban besando apasionadamente—. Joder…en serio…qué asco…

En la tercera mesa, donde estaban los caballeros de oro, Milo vigilaba la mesa de los espectros más que la de Shaina y Zeros.  
—Están planeando algo— murmuró el griego inquieto—, lo sé. Pero como armen follón aquí…

Camus, quien sí estaba pendiente de la pareja, no quitaba los ojos de encima del espectro de Rana.  
—No se atreverán— zanjó el francés—, no aquí…ese batracio repugnante…le voy a congelar y arrojaré su ataúd al lago Baikal…hijo de…

Tras besarse por decimocuarta vez, Shaina y Zeros separaron sus bocas y se dispusieron a comer los platos que hacía un rato les habían servido.

Mientras el camboyano retiraba las espinas de su amada, observó que ella no probaba bocado. Preocupado, acarició la mano libre de ella y le preguntó la razón de su falta de apetito.  
—Es que…—musitó ella, para después levantar la vista del plato y otear entre las mesas—, tengo la sensación de que nos vigilan. Y estoy incómoda.

En el momento en que la joven alzaba la vista del plato, tanto los caballeros de oro como los espectros utilizaron lo primero que tenían a mano para ocultarse.

—Disculpen— preguntó la camarera que atendía a los dos espectros—, ¿necesitan una carta con letras más grandes?

La muchacha que les atendía se quedó extrañada al ver que ambos subían el menú hasta colocarlo frente a sus rostros.  
—Eh, no gracias— murmuró Valentine—, no hace falta…tomaré para empezar un Cosmopolitan y mi jefe…

—Whiskey— respondió rápidamente el inglés—, Macallan por favor. Con hielos— y al sentir que la camarera iba a retirarle la carta, se aferró con fuerza—. Espere que quiero seguir mirando por si hay algo más que me apetezca…

Con un bufido de resignación, la camarera dejó a los dos espectros con la carta cubriendo sus rostros.  
— ¿Ha dejado ya de mirar?—siseó el Wyvern a su compañero.

Valentine asomó los ojos dorados por encima y confirmó que la amazona volvía a estar concentrada en su plato, por lo que se retiró la carta del rostro completamente, indicando a su jefe que podía hacer lo mismo.

En la mesa de los caballeros de oro, Milo y Camus se habían agachado al ver a Shaina mirar en todas direcciones, buscando el origen de su desazón.

Bajo la mesa, los dos permanecieron más tiempo del debido, hecho que provocó que el camarero que les atendía les llamase la atención.  
—Perdonen— dijo el joven—, ¿se les ha caído algo al suelo?

—Esto, sí— contestó el francés rápidamente—, creo que se ha caído un tenedor pero no lo encontramos.

—No se preocupe, enseguida le traigo otro— respondió el camarero, al que le extrañó que ninguno de los dos clientes se incorporase, por lo que se marchó en busca del cubierto.

Los dos siguieron bajo la mesa un tiempo prudencial.  
— ¿Ha dejado ya de mirar?— preguntó Milo a su compañero.

Camus se incorporó con cautela y asomó la cabeza por encima del mantel, comprobando que su compañera había vuelto la vista al plato.  
—Sí, ya puedes sentarte de nuevo— murmuró el francés a su compañero, quien se reincorporó a la silla.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa del amor, Shaina y Zeros seguían comiendo.  
— ¿Estás segura de que nos vigilan?— preguntó el espectro de Rana—. Yo no he visto nada especial…relájate cariño, en cuanto terminemos, iremos a nuestra habitación— dijo feliz el camboyano, sacando la reserva de la suite—. Haré que sea una noche inolvidable…

Shaina esbozó media sonrisa, pero insistió a su pareja de que les observaban.

Como su novia no lograba probar bocado, Zeros miró en todas direcciones y regresó la mirada hacia ella.  
—Creo que ya sé a lo que te refieres… ¡croac!— comentó enfadado.

Tras hablarlo en voz baja, los dos enamorados alzaron la vista a la vez y otearon.

— ¡Escóndete!— exclamó Radamanthys, alzando el menú de nuevo contra su rostro, advirtiendo a Valentine, quien rápidamente imitó a su jefe.

— ¡Cuerpo a tierra!— advirtió Milo a Camus, agachándose bajo la mesa de nuevo, seguido de su compañero.

Cuando Radamanthys fue a susurrar a Valentine si la pareja de enamorados volvía a cenar, notaron que las cartas desaparecían de sus manos y tras ellas, apareció Zeros con cara de enfado.  
—Así que espiándonos, ¿verdad?— gruñó el espectro—. ¡Dejadnos en paz, a mi novia y a mí! ¡Croac!

Y tras esto, tiró los menús sobre la mesa, dejando a los dos compañeros estupefactos.

En la otra mesa, Camus había tratado de otear pero se dio de bruces con la amazona, de pie ante él, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.  
—Ya puedes dejar de hacer el imbécil, Escorpión Mugriento— espetó la amazona dirigiéndose a Milo, que seguía escondido bajo la mesa—. ¿No os da vergüenza espiarnos?— bufó airada, cuando el griego se incorporó—. ¡Quiero que desaparezcáis de mi vista los dos ahora mismo!

—Shaina escúchame un momento…— pidió el griego.

— ¡Ni Shaina, ni Shaino ni leches!— cortó la italiana—. ¡Sí, estoy enamorada de él!— dijo señalando a Zeros, que saltó hacia donde estaba su novia y ambos se cogieron de los brazos—. ¡Y para una vez que soy feliz, no quiero que nada ni nadie— prosiguió, dándose la vuelta para hacerles llegar el recado a los otros dos espectros—, jorobe nuestra relación! ¿Está claro?

Dicho esto, la amazona y el camboyano salieron precipitadamente del restaurante, dejando en estado de shock a sus perseguidores.

— ¡Pero Shaina espera, que esto no es lo que tú crees!— gritó Milo, saliendo en pos de la pareja.

En ese momento el camarero traía un tenedor y fue a depositarlo en la mesa, pero Camus sacudió la cabeza.  
—Se nos ha quitado el hambre— espetó, dejando unos billetes sobre la mesa y saliendo tras su amigo.

—Vámonos, que estos nos toman ventaja— indicó el juez, levantándose de la mesa, cuando llegaba la camarera con las bebidas.

—Su whiskey y su Cosmopolitan, señores— indicó la joven, pero tanto Radamanthys como Valentine saltaron de la mesa y fue tras los caballeros de oro—. ¡Eh!

El inglés pidió a Valentine que no les perdiera la vista y acordándose de algo, regresó hasta donde se hallaba la camarera, recogió el vaso del whiskey, lo bebió entero de golpe y depositó el vaso en la mesa.  
—Aquí tiene— dijo entregándole un billete a la camarera y regresando de nuevo a la carrera siguiendo los pasos de los demás.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **Sslove: pues fíjate que me pegan más Alde y Shaina. Tan grandote él y tan buena gente, que le pega una chica guerrera a su lado, ¿no? Una versión mejorada de Cassios (y taaan mejorada...Aldebarán es más guapete). ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario y por leer!**_

 _ **Raixander: Yes, sir Rhancy can dismiss Camus that way 'cause in this fic they're not together :P Yep, I'm sure you will like that mysterious silver saint ^^ though now i have tor estrain myself to not add Aldebaran here :( damn Okada! He should have told me before! Thanks sweetie for your kind words, hope the translation doesn't give you any headache. Kisses anf hugs!**_

 _ **Bueno, esta semana está agitada. Imagino que el capítulo 12 podré postearlo esta semana, pero no estoy segura. Ya me retrasé con este capítulo, a saber...disculpad la tardanza.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias a los nuevos lectores y seguidores!**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Feliz semana!**_


	12. La lucha por un imposible

**12\. La lucha por un imposible**

Zeros y Shaina corrieron de la mano hasta la entrada del hotel, donde la recepcionista les entregó una llave.

— ¡Shaina espera por favor!— gritó Milo, cuando vio a la pareja seguir su camino hacia los ascensores y meterse en uno. La puerta se cerró justo en las narices del caballero de Escorpio, quien trató en vano de llamar al ascensor de nuevo.

—Vayamos por las escaleras— sugirió Camus, señalando la puerta que daba a ellas—, es la habitación 249, en la segunda planta. Me lo ha dicho la recepcionista.

Rápidamente, los dos caballeros de oro enfilaron escaleras arriba.

Pisándoles los talones, los dos espectros siguieron sus pasos.  
— ¡Han ido por las escaleras!— exclamó Valentine, quien subió a la carrera por ellas, con Radamanthys en la retaguardia.

Cuando los caballeros de oro alcanzaron la segunda planta, vieron que la pareja ya estaba al fondo del pasillo y entraron rápidamente, pero un golpe certero derribó a ambos.

Radamanthys planeó hasta situarse frente a ellos, bloqueando el paso a los dorados.  
—No permitiré que sigáis adelante— dijo el inglés—, por encima de mi cadáver.

—Así sea— replicó Milo, incorporándose del suelo y preparando las agujas escarlata, que salieron rápidamente despedidas contra el espectro.

Valentine se lanzó contra el griego, sujetándole para desviar los aguijonazos, que se clavaron contra el techo del pasillo, provocando la caída de cascotes.  
— ¡Deja a mi jefe en paz!— gritó el espectro de Arpía, quien trataba de derribar a Milo, pero éste se liberó rápidamente arrojándolo lejos de sí.

— ¡Y tú deja a mi…amigo en paz!— gritó Camus, lanzando una ráfaga helada contra el chipriota, que quedó pegado al suelo unido por una columna de hielo.

A continuación el francés arrojó otro ataque contra Radamanthys, quien se hallaba enfrascado con Milo, atizándose mutuamente y destruyendo todo alrededor.

— ¡Esta vez no existe barrera protectora!— gritó el griego, saltando a un lado para esquivar el puño del juez, quien recibió de pleno el ataque perpetrado por Camus.

Por unos instantes, el inglés quedó congelado.

Los dorados se miraron mutuamente y se dirigieron hacia el fondo del pasillo, pero no bien habían dado un par de pasos cuando sintieron una nueva ráfaga, está vez más potente que los voló por los aires, estampándolos contra las paredes.

— ¡Idiota!— rugió el Wyvern—. ¡El Cocyto es mi reino! ¡El frío no me hace nada!— y agarrando a los dos dorados por las piernas los lanzó al otro lado del pasillo.

Valentine consiguió romper el hielo y tiritando se sacudió los restos. Se giró hacia su jefe, que se había dado la vuelta para ir hacia la puerta donde estaban Shaina y Zeros encerrados.

En el interior, los dos amantes se disponían a pasar una velada juntos, sin que nadie les molestase.

La suite presidencial estaba cargada de lujos de todo tipo, desde regalos de bienvenida consistentes en un cesto con frutas y dulces y una botella de champán de nivel que estaban en el pequeño salón sobre una mesa, como por una cama de tamaño queen size y sábanas de seda, así como un cuarto de baño con bañera de hidromasaje y una ducha amplia, completada con los más lujosos productos de higiene.

La amazona dio unos pasos y se dirigió al gran ventanal, donde abrió la puerta y salió a la terraza.

Desde allí, podía divisar el mar Egeo, en una hermosa vista del anochecer.

El cielo, de color índigo, comenzaba a revelar los puntitos brillantes en el cielo. Las primeras estrellas titilaban suavemente, dando la bienvenida a la noche, mientras que en el horizonte aún podía distinguirse un resplandor azulado.

La brisa sacudió los cabellos verdes de la joven, quien inspiró profundamente y sonrió al verse en esa situación.

Se sentía llena de vida y con el corazón palpitante, pero no estaba segura de la razón exacta.

Tras ella, apareció Zeros, cargando dos copas con champán.  
—Toma mi amor— dijo el camboyano, ofreciéndole una—, brindemos por esta noche.

Al verle, Shaina compuso una mueca de repulsión y sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco.  
—Claro…— musitó ella, tomando la copa entre sus manos, y brindó con el espectro, pero ella no probó gota de la bebida.

Percibiendo su desazón, Zeros depositó la copa a un lado y quiso abrazar a su pareja, pero recibió el rechazo de ella.  
—¿Qué te ocurre, mi vida?— preguntó el espectro, con unas notas tristes—. ¿Estás enfadada por algo?

La italiana se dio la vuelta y volvió la vista al mar. Se quedó estática unos momentos y sacudió la cabeza.  
—Es que...— musitó tragando saliva—, creo que quiero darme un baño antes, si no te importa.

Zeros asintió suavemente y se dirigió al interior de la habitación, dejando sola a la joven en la terraza.

A continuación, se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en el borde del colchón, mientras comenzaba a retirarse la armadura.

Desde la terraza, la joven observó a su amante y cerró los ojos cuando le vio vestido con la ropa que llevaba debajo. Sus extremidades eran delgadas y su cuerpo estaba ligeramente encorvado, casi mostrando cierta chepa.

Además, ahora se daba cuenta de los dientes enormes asomando por encima del labio inferior, de su nariz chata pero ganchuda y sus ojos saltones con largas pestañas. Y no solo eso, sino que las múltiples verrugas por el rostro no le resultaban agradables, así como el hecho de que no tuviera pelo en la cabeza cuando retiró el casco.

Shaina sintió cómo su estómago se revolvía y le provocaba un disgusto enorme.

Aquella visión provocó que la joven corriera al cuarto de baño y se encerrase con pestillo.

Llevándose la mano al pecho, sintió una punzada extraña pero seguidamente sintió un alivio.  
—¿Cómo he podido…?— se preguntó a sí misma, extrañada.

Su oído entonces se centró en un enorme estruendo que aparentemente procedía de fuera.

Pegada contra la pared, la amazona escuchó unas voces discutiendo, más ruido de golpes y reconoció la voz de Milo, hecho que provocó que su corazón se sacudiese con fuerza.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **Moon-zuhuy: ¿verdad que sí, que pegan juntos? A mi me ha sorprendido para bien la noticia de la pareja. Lamentablemente, este fic lo empecé a escribir antes de que Megumu Okada diera la campanada, así que ya tenía otro caballero asignado para Shaina en este fic. Pero no pasa nada, también le pega este mozo :) ¡Gracias por el comentario y por leer!**_

 _ **A todos los demás, os deseo que tengáis un excelente fin de semana. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	13. El sacrificio de Shaina

**13\. El sacrificio de Shaina**

Desde el extremo opuesto Camus lanzó una nueva ráfaga de hielo, que cubrió todo el suelo, paredes y techo de la segunda planta del hotel con una capa congelada.

Radamanthys y Valentine, que iban corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación, resbalaron y se estamparon contra la pared opuesta.

Milo se incorporó del suelo dándole la mano a Camus y ambos patinaron hasta donde se hallaban los espectros empotrados.

Mientras el francés se encargaba de que no se movieran, el griego aporreó la puerta de la habitación.

— ¡Sal de ahí Shaina!— gritó el caballero de Escorpio—. ¡Que todo esto es un error!

Nada más decir aquello, sintió la mano del inglés atrapando sus piernas, haciéndole perder el equilibrio por culpa del hielo. Al seguir de la mano de Camus, éste fue arrastrado al suelo junto a su compañero.

Con los cuatro guerreros en el suelo, cada uno se abalanzó sobre otro para seguir dándose golpes sin cesar, sin dar muestras de agotamiento.

Dentro de la habitación, concretamente en el cuarto de baño, Shaina seguía acurrucada, pero al escuchar a Milo y toda aquella extraña situación, salió por su propio pie.

A pesar de que aquello sabía que no le iría a gustar, lanzó un último vistazo a la cama de la habitación.

En ella, Zeros estaba sentado, con las sábanas cubriendo sus piernas. Al ver a su amada, sonrió y dejó entrever los dientes grandes y torcidos, en una grotesca mueca que repugnó a la amazona de Ofiuco.  
— ¿Ya te bañaste?— preguntó el espectro, dando un par de palmadas al colchón—. Ven conmigo entonces.

Shaina fue a replicar cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta y se dirigió hacia ella.  
— ¿Pero qué narices pasa ahí fuera?— dijo, pero al intentar abrirla, no pudo debido al hielo— ¿Hola?— exclamó en voz alta—. ¿Milo?¿Qué demonios está pasando ahí fuera?

Segundos después, escuchó a Camus, y Shaina suspiró aliviada sabiendo que él también estaba allí.  
— ¡Shaina, sal de ahí, que esto fue un error de Eros!— contestó el francés—. ¡Quita de en medio Valentine! ¡Radamanthys, suelta ahora mismo a Milo o acabo contigo ya!

— ¡Tus ataques de hielo no me hacen daño, pesado!— escuchó la italiana decir a lo lejos—. ¡Le soltaré cuando esos dos se hayan acostado! ¡No me muerdas, maldito!

La amazona se dio media vuelta y miró a Zeros.  
— Un error de Eros...ese dios rubio...por eso me enamoré de esa cosa...— murmuró pensativa—. ¡Eh! ¿No piensas hacer nada?— exclamó ella, enfadada—. ¡Están pegándose ahí fuera nuestros compañeros!

Pero el espectro de Rana negó con la cabeza.  
—Yo he venido aquí a otros asuntos— dijo convencido—, no a pelear.

Harta de la situación, Shaina se colocó frente a la puerta y comenzó a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas. Bastaron tres golpes para hacerla pedazos y al fin pudo asomarse al pasillo.

La visión era dantesca.

Milo en el suelo; encima de él Radamanthys golpeándole; Camus tratando de quitar al inglés de encima del griego y al mismo tiempo peleando contra Valentine.

Al ver el suelo congelado, la joven salió con cuidado de la habitación, a pesar de los reclamos de Zeros desde el interior.

De repente, un fuerte estallido proveniente del caballero de Escorpio lanzó a lo lejos al inglés, pero de paso a su compañero de Acuario y a Valentine, que salieron despedidos al liberar el cosmos.

Shaina suspiró aliviada y fue a llamar al caballero de Escorpio, cuando éste se incorporó del suelo y se dirigió raudo hacia donde estaba tendido el francés.

Milo llamó insistentemente a Camus, dándole suaves golpes en el rostro.

Finalmente, su compañero recobró el sentido y el griego suspiró aliviado. Ambos guerreros se quedaron mirando el uno al otro y compartieron una risa, un abrazo y, finalmente, un cálido beso. Tras ello, se quedaron unos segundos observándose si tenían algún golpe de importancia, comprobando que las lesiones no fueran excesivas. De nuevo se abrazaron y volvieron a besarse, entrecortando el beso con palabras que Shaina no alcanzó a escuchar.

La italiana observó la escena y sonrió dulcemente, sintiéndose aliviada por la situación. Se dirigió hacia ellos pero frenó cuando vio que Radamanthys y Valentine comenzaban otra vez a levantarse y preparaban una nueva ofensiva.

Decidida a terminar aquello, desvió sus pasos y antes de que pudieran impedirlo, Shaina ejecutó un ataque contra los dos espectros, saltando por encima de sus compañeros.

El Wyvern y la Arpía no esperaban el ataque de la amazona, que los electrocutó y dejó fuera de combate.

Milo y Camus se quedaron estupefactos ante el atrevimiento de su compañera.  
—Shaina…—murmuró el griego, atónito.

— ¡Nadie se mete con mis amigos!— espetó la amazona a los dos espectros, para a continuación darse la vuelta hacia sus compañeros, con una sonrisa—. ¿Estáis bien?

Los dos asintieron y se incorporaron del suelo.  
— ¿Y tú?— preguntó el griego—. ¿Has…hecho…eso…con…Zeros?

La italiana puso los ojos en blanco y bufó de asco.  
— ¿Yo?— terció—. ¿Con ese esperpento? ¿Por quién me tomas? Ni las flechas de Eros han podido hacer que me enamore de esa cosa…

—Pues bien que te has morreado con él— dejó caer el griego a modo de guasa.

Shaina frunció el ceño y levantó la mano como para darle una bofetada, pero al final hizo como si estuviera rascándose la nuca y empezó a reírse.  
— No sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que escuché tu voz y como que desperté de una ensoñación o más bien pesadilla—murmuró asqueada—. Milo…— dijo mirando al caballero de Escorpio—. Yo…

En ese momento, Radamanthys se levantó de nuevo para hacer frente a los tres compañeros.  
— ¿Cómo que no te has acostado con Zeros?— gruñó el inglés—. ¡Tú...!

La italiana resopló fastidiada y antes de que Milo fuera a replicar, le pidió permiso para solucionar el problema.

Fue directa hasta el juez y se plantó frente a él, agarrándole de la oreja.  
—Nadie, ni siquiera un dios torpe como Eros, va a hacer que me acueste con esa cosa repulsiva. ¡Y dejad de pelearos, la fiesta ya terminó! ¡Mirad cómo habéis dejado el hotel!— espetó con firmeza—. ¿Ha quedado claro?— dijo soltándole.

Radamanthys soltó un quejido de impaciencia.  
—Hazme el favor— suplicó el espectro a la amazona—. No quiero tener que volver con él a Alemania…

— ¡Que no!— contestó la italiana—. ¡Que me da mucho asco! ¡Más que a ti, incluso!

— ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa exactamente?— preguntó Camus al juez, quien seguía insistiendo, prometiéndole mil cosas a la italiana—. ¿Te quieres deshacer de Zeros?

Valentine se acercó renqueando por el dolor de la descarga recibida y se apoyó contra el inglés.  
—Vinimos a Grecia para pedir a un caballero de oro que le quitara los sentidos al batracio de mierda, porque estamos hartos de que sea el correveidile de Pandora— musitó maltrecho—. Siempre termina chivándose de lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer.

— ¿Y no hay ningún espectro que pueda quitar los sentidos con un ataque?— preguntó Milo extrañado—. Juraría que algunos pueden hacerlo…

Radamanthys sacudió la cabeza.  
—Los hay— murmuró—, pero Pandora sabría que ha sido uno de ellos. Si lo hacéis uno de vosotros, sería como un accidente, que era lo que yo pretendía.

— ¿Habéis pensado que eso rompería el acuerdo?— dijo el caballero de Acuario—. Si cualquiera de nosotros ataca a un espectro, Pandora querrá venganza. Y empezaremos de nuevo…

El juez torció una sonrisa malévola.  
—Créeme, ella nunca se enteraría del estado de Zeros— dijo convencido—. Hasta a ella le da repelús que ande cerca. Y si el batracio se queda sin sentidos, no podrá decirle qué ha pasado. Simplemente diría que hubo un accidente con un caballero de oro, que lo dejó en estado vegetal por meterse donde no debía pero que yo impedí una guerra.

—Y tú quedas como un héroe delante de ella— dijo con desdén Milo, alzando una ceja—. Qué bien planteado lo tenías. Pero me temo que ahora no podrás hacer nada, porque te comes ese paquete de vuelta a Alemania, aquí no se queda. Ya que no está bajo los efectos de Eros…

—Así que todo esto— dijo la amazona señalando alrededor—, ¿ha sido obra tuya, Radamanthys?

El juez sacudió la cabeza.  
—No y sabes de sobra que no— se defendió el inglés—. Lo de Eros fue fortuito, simplemente aproveché la situación dada.

La italiana cargó el puño con energía y frunció el ceño.  
—A mi costa, ¿no?— gruñó—. Que yo me quedara con el engendro de Zeros y…

Como si hubiera tenido un pitido en la oreja, Zeros se asomó por la puerta hecha trizas.  
— ¿Cariño?— preguntó mirando por todos lados—. ¿No vienes o qué?

Shaina iba a contestar pero Camus le pidió paso y miró a los dos espectros.  
—Dime una cosa, Radamanthys— preguntó el francés—, ¿es indispensable quitarle los sentidos? ¿O te vale con que quede inmovilizado? Del todo me refiero…

El juez frunció el ceño y pensó unos segundos.  
— ¿Inmovilizado del todo?— ponderó—. Sí, me vale.

—Estupendo— masculló el caballero de Acuario, esgrimiendo una sonrisa perversa y caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación—. Hola batracio inmundo, cuantos años sin vernos…

Zeros abrió los ojos asustado y retrocedió en la habitación del hotel, acorralado.  
Tan solo le dio tiempo a decir "¡Croac!" antes de ser congelado en un cubo de hielo.

Camus se sacudió las manos y salió de la habitación, regresando donde estaban los espectros y sus compañeros.

—Ya podéis pasar a recogerle— informó a los espectros—. Es imposible romper el ataúd de hielo…

—Bueno…eso de imposible…—replicó Milo por lo bajo.

—Imposible— remarcó el francés—, vosotros no podríais resquebrajarlo, de eso estoy seguro. Así que ahí os dejo el regalito. Y si Pandora pregunta, decidle que es un regalo de mi parte.

Los dos espectros se miraron extrañados y acudieron raudos hasta la habitación.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **Sslove: sí, el efecto se desvanece con el paso del tiempo si no consuman el acto y Shaina vuelve a sus cabales xD Afortunadamente para ella, claro. Si lo llego a saber antes, la hubiera emparejado con Alde y le hubiera hecho partícipe de este fic, pero bueno, no pasa nada XD ya se verá en el próximo capítulo el desenlace total y en el epílogo el inicio de algo hermoso (aunque no es con Alde). ¡Gracias por dejar comentario y por leer! ¡Feliz semana!**_

 _ **Denise: Jajajaja no, la amistad no va a deteriorase, es más, se va a reforzar por esto. No en vano, Shaina les ha salvado el pellejo y es todo mérito de ella. Pero ya se verá en el capítulo final y el epílogo, que ya son los dos siguientes capítulos. ¡Gracias por leer y por comentar el episodio!**_

 _ **A todos los demás, gracias de nuevo por marcar como favorita o seguir la historia.**_

 _ **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! ¡Feliz semana!**_


	14. Amor o amistad

**14\. Amor o amistad**

Milo y Camus estaban apoyados el uno en el otro, después de la intensa batalla.  
— ¿Se te han pasado ya los efectos de la flecha?— preguntó el griego, acariciando el rostro de la amazona, quien esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

A su lado, pasaron Radamanthys y Valentine cargando el cubo de hielo que mantenía encerrado a Zeros.  
—Es normal que se haya pasado el efecto en ella— indicó el chipriota—, esas flechas tienen duración indeterminada, depende de cada persona, pero sin haber consumado…se desvanece sin más. Igual que mis bombones.

—Menos mal que no llegué a comerlos— dijo la amazona—, porque si no…

—Si no, el efecto se hubiera alargado un poco más— aseguró el espectro de Arpía—, pero tampoco mucho. El amor no puede forzarse, por mucho que uno quiera.

Radamanthys suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.  
—Basta de cháchara, que hay que regresar cuanto antes— protestó airado—. Supongo que debería daros las gracias.

—No supongas, dánoslas— contestó el caballero de Acuario—. Has estado a punto de fastidiar la vida de una compañera solo por tu egoísmo de querer librarte de ese engendro. Con lo fácil que hubiera sido llamarme y lo hubiera hecho encantado.

El Wyvern sonrió de medio lado y cerró los ojos unos segundos.  
—Te tomo la palabra— dijo señalando con la barbilla el cubo de hielo—. Te llamaré cuando empiece a resquebrajarse.

Tanto Milo como Valentine miraron con recelo aquello, pero enseguida los espectros se marcharon del lugar y los guerreros de Atenea les siguieron antes de que alguien los acusara del desorden generado en el hotel.

Los tres compañeros caminaron en silencio por Rodorio y, a la altura de la zona del parque con los bancos de piedra y las glicinias, Camus paró en seco.

Miró unos instantes a Milo y ambos sonrieron.  
—Creo que necesitáis hablar a solas— dijo el caballero de Acuario—. Te espero en mi templo, Milo.

El caballero de Escorpio reprimió las ganas de un beso de despedida y simplemente dejó ir a su pareja.

Shaina acompañó al griego a sentarse en uno de los bancos, donde horas antes estaba frotándose con Zeros y comenzó a reírse.

— ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?— preguntó Milo a su compañera.

La italiana suspiró y miró al griego.  
—Primero, que Camus es muy directo— contestó la joven—. Otra persona hubiera tenido más tacto, en plan "tengo recados que hacer, os dejo". Él no— dijo divertida—, no tiene pelos en la lengua.

El hombre no pudo hacer otra cosa que empezar a reírse y le dio la razón a ella.

—Y por eso te gusta tanto— añadió Shaina de improviso, y percibió que su compañero se removía inquieto en el banco—. No te asustes— dijo acariciándole—, si lo sé.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes?— inquirió el caballero de Escorpio.

La amazona de Ofiuco inspiró profundamente y dejó escapar aire antes de contestar.  
—Milo, tú y él parecéis diferentes, pero en el fondo sois iguales. Entiendo vuestra reticencia, sobre todo por el qué dirán pero…si me quieres de verdad, confía en mí, porque respetaré vuestra decisión de no querer decirlo en público, aunque siempre han habido muchos rumores...

El caballero de Escorpio desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos.  
—Sí, Camus y yo somos pareja— dijo en voz baja—. Le quiero, no solo como amigo sino como algo más. Como mi novio. ¿Pero cómo lo sabes? ¿Y tú? Eros me dijo que tú…

Shaina se sintió aliviada y contenta y agarró las manos de su amigo.  
—He sentido muchas cosas por ti, Milo— dijo apretando fuerte—. Desde indiferencia, desprecio, hasta odio incluso…pero a medida que te he ido conociendo, me has empezado a gustar, mucho.

El griego tragó saliva, pero siguió escuchando.  
—Un día me dijiste que el amor puede adoptar muchas formas, pero que sigue siendo en su base eso, amor. Entre padres e hijos, hay amor. Entre amigos, hay amor. Entre enamorados, hay amor. Y yo—dijo pausando un poco—, me he movido entre dos formas de amor hacia ti, de una estaba segura, de la otra no.

—Sé lo que quieres decir— respondió él—, he sentido lo mismo con él...

La italiana sonrió con dulzura.  
—Después de tanta zozobra, estoy segura que te quiero como amigo— musitó ella, reclinándose en él—. Porque sé que entre nosotros no puede haber más que eso, pero me reconforta más porque sé que es un amor de por vida. El amor de pareja, puede destruirse y causar dolor, pero entre amigos…entre verdaderos amigos, no.

Milo acarició a la joven y le dio un beso en la cabeza.  
— ¿Desde cuándo estás segura?— preguntó él—. Porque a veces he tenido la sensación de que realmente estabas enamorada de mí y tenía pánico a hacerte daño.

—Bueno— respondió ella—, es que en algunos momentos quizás haya podido estarlo, no lo sé. Ya te dije que había días que me mantenía serena pero otros, por la razón que fuera, sentía que quería tener tus besos y estar en tus brazos. Pero con ciertas situaciones y después de espiarte, supe que, si realmente me hubiera enamorado de ti, no sería correspondida.

Con un movimiento brusco, Milo apartó a la amazona de su lado.

— ¿Me has estado espiando?— preguntó molesto—. ¡Shaina!

—Calma— pidió la joven—. ¡Pero si hasta te diste cuenta!— espetó ella, componiendo un puchero—. No se me da bien espiar, se me nota demasiado…

—Así que por eso estabas todo el día merodeando mi templo y siguiéndome a todos lados…— murmuró el caballero de Escorpio—. ¿Realmente me estabas espiando? Pues sí que…

La amazona comenzó a reírse.  
—Quería asegurarme que tanto tú como Camus estabais juntos— respondió—. Y hoy en el hotel no fue la primera vez que os vi besándoos…

—Tú eres una voyeur pervertida— dijo Milo—. ¿Y desde cuándo sabes que somos pareja? ¿Y entonces por qué Eros dijo que estabas enamorada de mi, si ya sabías que yo no podría corresponderte de ese modo?

Shaina se encogió de hombros.  
—Me amenazó con lanzarte una flecha, que conste— le replicó—, pero le pedí que no lo hiciera. No hubiera sido justo. Ni para ti ni para mí. Pero cuando me pidió que te evocara, lo hice con todo. Y ya te dije que he tenido dudas respecto a si estaba o no enamorada de ti. Supongo que leyó lo que quiso…caprichos de dioses— dijo señalando al cielo—. Y sé lo tuyo con Camus desde hace varias semanas. He tenido incluso algo de celos, pero creo que ha sido porque tú tienes algo que, en el fondo, a mi me gustaría tener…pero te aseguro que de mi no saldrá ninguna palabra, si queréis mantener vuestra relación a escondidas.

Milo asintió y apretó las manos de Shaina.  
— ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, entonces?— preguntó él—. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Sí— declaró ella sonriendo abiertamente—. Sé que estás en buenas manos, y eso es lo que me importa. Y yo también estoy segura de mis sentimientos hacia ti, no te preocupes por mí.

Los dos se quedaron callados unos segundos, hasta que Milo dio el paso de abrazar a la joven, quien se estrechó contra él con fuerza.

Al separarse un poco, se miraron a los ojos y, tras apartarle el flequillo verde del rostro, Milo se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con dulzura.

—Te quiero mucho Shaina— susurró él, volviéndola a abrazar.

—Y yo a ti— respondió ella fundiéndose en el sincero abrazo.

A continuación, y viendo que se hacía tarde, los dos se levantaron y salieron del parque de Rodorio en dirección al Santuario.

Al llegar, Shaina compuso una mueca de tristeza.  
—Otra vez vuelta a la rutina— musitó con desgana—. Tengo sueño, pero temo que las pesadillas de lo vivido con Zeros resurjan para atormentarme.

—Da gracias que me salvaste de la visión de verte cabalgándole, aunque ya vomité lo mío al verte besarle— dijo sintiendo un escalofrío—. Qué asco…

La italiana le arreó un golpe en el brazo.  
— ¡No me recuerdes esas cosas!— replicó ella asqueada—. Quiero poder olvidar todo eso cuanto antes, doy gracias a que no recuerdo del todo el sabor de sus besos…tenía los dientes amarillos, sucios y torcidos…

Milo puso los ojos en blanco y agarró a la joven por la cintura. Seguidamente, besó a la amazona durante unos largos segundos.  
—Para que puedas dormir tranquila esta noche— informó él, recomponiéndose-. Al fin y al cabo, nos salvaste del nuevo ataque que preparaba Radamanthys.

Shaina se quedó unos segundos aturdida por el inesperado gesto pero luego sacudió la cabeza.  
—No sé si agradecerte por llevarte el recuerdo de Zeros— replicó ella, riéndose al ver la mirada de terror en su amigo—. Sí, te lo agradezco, definitivamente. Igual eres tú el que sueña guarradas con él…

— ¡Cállate!— suplicó el griego—. Me voy a ver a Camus antes de que esa imagen me persiga…Por cierto, ha regresado un caballero de plata al Santuario. Me dijo que os cruzasteis en Rodorio. Deberías ir a verle…fuisteis muy amigos en el pasado…

Shaina se quedó unos instantes pensando hasta que se acordó.  
— ¡Es verdad!— exclamó—. ¡Pobre Georg, fui maleducada con él! Voy enseguida a disculparme con él. ¡Buenas noches Milo!

El caballero de Escorpio guiñó un ojo a la joven, que enseguida se esfumó en busca del caballero de plata de Cruz del Sur.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **Sslove: al final Radamanthys obtuvo lo que deseaba, aunque ya podría haberlo dicho desde el principio en lugar de meterse en este berenjenal, pero para la próxima ya sabe a quién tiene que llamar xD ¡Muchas gracias por leerte el capítulo y por el comentario! ¡Feliz finde!**_

 _ **Moon-Zuhuy: Ahora el Wyvern sabe a quién tiene que llamar si quiere deshacerse de Zeros otra vez. Ya escribí en AO3 un pequeño oneshot (ultracursi y ñoño) de la pareja Alde-Shaina. Pero si escribo sobre ellos aquí en ffnet, tiene que ser algo cortito (no se me da bien el romance) y que no sea con el trasfondo cómico. ¡Gracias por leer y por comentar! ¡Buen finde!**_

 _ **Denise: ya todo regresó a la normalidad, afortunadamente para Shaina. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo y por el comentario! ¡Feliz finde!**_

 _ **Me he callado todo este tiempo el nombre del caballero de plata. Efectivamente, es Georg de la Cruz del Sur, personaje exclusivo del spin-off Saintia Sho.**_

 _ **Quiero indicar que este par no se me ocurrió a mi, sino a mi querida amiga Victoria-Nike, cuyas historias "A new hope" y "A new beginning"me influyeron positivamente para poder ponerla como pareja. Así que, los créditos de la pareja Shaina x Georg van para ella, que fue la ideóloga.**_

 _ **¿Y por qué Georg? Bueno, primero porque me apetecía (antes de la irrupción de Aldebarán como marido de Shaina de manera oficial por parte de Megumu Okada) juntarla con un caballero de plata, ya que se supone que los caballeros de plata son con los que tiene más interacciones. Segundo, porque Georg es guapo, para qué nos vamos a engañar. Aunque no sea un personaje canónico, pero es de las pocas cosas que me gustan de Saintia Sho. Y tercero…por sus ataques.  
Tanto Shaina como él, tienen ataques de tipo eléctrico (ni que fueran pokémon, vaya xD), pero sí que están cargados con electricidad y las tormentas eléctricas. "Garra de trueno" en el caso de Shaina, que es como una descarga eléctrica y Georg cuyos ataques tienen la capacidad de generar descargas eléctricas y controlar los rayos para atacar. **_

_**Al menos en la saga cómica que manejo, Shaina será emparejada con él, ya sin altibajos ni dudas ni nada. Para otros relatos, potenciaré el AldexShaina, si me apetece escribir de ellos.**_

 _ **Queda el epílogo, que lo postearé el domingo y cierro esta historia.**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	15. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 _Semanas después…_

Era una mañana nublada en Grecia. Durante toda la noche había caído un aguacero y las tormentas amenazaban constantemente la quietud del Santuario.

Milo y Camus se dirigieron hacia la palestra, por ver entrenar a los jóvenes aprendices o a sus compañeros.

Ambos se acomodaron sobre una columna derruida, lejos de las miradas del resto de compañeros pero con visión perfecta para poder ver los entrenamientos.

Sobre la arena, diversos guerreros peleaban en un lado o en otro, cuando empezó a chispear.

Camus, quien llevaba puesta la armadura de Acuario, arropó a Milo con su capa para evitar que se empapara, ya que vestía las ropas de entrenamiento.

Rápidamente, los caballeros con niños a su cargo despejaron la palestra y y tan solo quedaron sobre la arena los dos adultos que prefirieron quedarse.

— ¿Estás listo?— preguntó ella, haciendo crujir sus nudillos—. No te tengo miedo, Georg.

La lluvia había oscurecido el suelo y las huellas de ambos se marcaban sobre el barro.

—Cuando quieras— contestó él, ladeando una sonrisa, e invitándola a atacarle—. ¡Empecemos!

Rápidamente, los dos guerreros se enfrentaron en una lucha sin cuartel, donde los puñetazos y las patadas golpeaban el cuerpo del contrincante sin descanso.

Unas veces era la mujer la que era arrojada a un extremo de la palestra, pero ella se levantaba como si no hubiera pasado nada y contraatacaba con fiereza.

— ¡Como te pases con ella, te crujo!— amenazaba el caballero de Escorpio, cuando veía a su amiga en desventaja, provocando la sonrisa del caballero de plata.

Otras, era Georg quien mordía el polvo y tenía que recomponerse del ataque recibido.

La tormenta se cernía sobre ambos combatientes, que se empleaban cada vez más a fondo en la intensa pelea.

—Milo, igual deberíamos irnos— indicó el francés, preocupado por las nubes—. Creo que va a descargar más fuerte y tú aún sigues convaleciente de tu resfriado.

Pero el caballero de Escorpio seguía el combate con entusiasmo y concentración.  
—Sólo es agua— contestó, estornudando—. No quiero irme hasta que salga un ganador.

El francés acurrucó contra su cuerpo a Milo, quien de vez en cuando resoplaba fastidiado o gritaba algo a los dos guerreros sobre la arena.

En la pelea, la máscara de Shaina salió volando por los aires, pero ella siguió combatiendo con fiereza.  
— ¡Oye!— exclamó Georg señalando el objeto—. ¿No vas a ir a por tu máscara?

La amazona contestó asestándole un puñetazo en el vientre, doblegándole.  
—Si piensas que voy a distraerme por un pedazo de metal, lo llevas claro— espetó ella, empujándole al suelo, y colocando un pie sobre su cuerpo tendido—. Ríndete, estoy en mejor forma que tú.

Entonces el rostro de Georg dejó de lado la furia del combate para reflejar serenidad.  
—De acuerdo— dijo, intentando incorporarse, pero ella apretó más el pie—. Tú ganas…

—No he oído bien, ¿qué has dicho?— preguntó la amazona, colocando la palma de la mano al lado de su oreja.

Un trueno se escuchó con fuerza y a continuación un rayo desgarró el cielo.  
— ¡Que tú ganas!

—Así me gusta— declaró ella, quitando el pie del cuerpo del hombre, para después mirar al lugar donde estaban sus compañeros de oro—. ¿Qué tal lo hice?

Los caballeros de Acuario y Escorpio alzaron sus pulgares, en señal de aprobación.

— ¡Pero tienes que cuidar que Georg no te coja desprevenida!— espetó Milo, para a continuación estornudar dos veces.

— ¿Qué?— dijo ella, cuando sintió los brazos del caballero de plata agarrándola por detrás e izándola en volandas—. ¡Georg! ¡Bájame!— exclamó entre risas.

El rubio hizo lo que le ordenaba ella y se quedó unos segundos rodeándola con los brazos en un gesto cariñoso, pero ella le rechazó entre risas.

—Hacen buena pareja— opinó Camus, al percibir aquel sutil pero evidente tonteo entre ambos—. ¿No te parece?

El griego estornudó tres veces más antes de contestar.  
—A ver si se dejan de tanto tonteo y se lanzan el uno al otro de verdad— dijo entre risas—. Joder, qué mocos…

Georg continuó pinchando a la amazona, cogiéndola en volandas de nuevo, entre los gritos de auxilio fingidos de la joven.

— ¡Trátamela bien!— gritó el caballero de Escorpio—. ¡Que como no lo hagas, sufrirás en tus carnes mis aguijonazos! ¡Y no es como en la acupuntura, ya te lo advierto! ¡Pregúntale a Kanon o a Hyoga si no!

La italiana puso los brazos en jarras, con un visible rubor en su rostro.  
— ¡Cállate, no digas tonterías!— soltó ella—. ¡Y vete a tu templo a descansar, que estás enfermo y andas esparciendo tus gérmenes por todo el Santuario! ¡No deberías haber venido!

Milo se retiró la capa de Camus y amenazó con levantarse e ir tras la amazona, quien hizo amago de emprender la huida.  
— ¿No quieres mis gérmenes ahora o qué?— dijo el griego, divertido—. ¡Ven, que tengo mocos!

El caballero de Acuario sacudió la cabeza y volvió a taparle, mientras se incorporaba para marcharse.  
—Ella tiene razón, será mejor que volvamos a tu templo, que vas a ponerte peor— insistió Camus, tirando del brazo del griego.

Georg y Shaina se despidieron de ambos, caminando juntos, ella agarrada del brazo de él.

Antes de desaparecer, ella giró la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Milo la miraba desde su posición junto a Camus.

Se miraron unos segundos, ella le guiñó un ojo a él y sonrió, para después girar la cabeza y seguir el camino junto al caballero de plata.

—Ella ahora es feliz— dijo el griego, sonriendo. Y Camus asintió con otra sonrisa.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Denise: Jjajajaa todo el mundo esperaba el MiloxShaina, pero ya dije que no los juntaría en esta saga cómica, ya que no procede (el amor esasí de caprichoso), pero me alegra saber que te gustó Georg como pareja de la italiana (aunque reitero, el mérito no es mío, sino de Victoria Nike). Y sí, en esta saga se quedarán las parejas como tales. En otros fics varío, pero porque no tienen nada que ver con la saga cómica ni su particular universo. ¡Gracias por tu mensaje y espero que te haya gustado el fic!**_

 _ **Sslove: Personalmente...Saintia Sho no me gusta XD a ver, no le quito méritos, me encanta el estilo de dibujo y algún personaje nuevo (me gusta cuando se animan a añadir armaduras para constelaciones que originalmente no salen, como Cruz del Sur en el caso de Georg). Pero la trama no me gustó nada. Dejé de leerlo...pues no sé qué tomo sería, creo que el 5 o 6. Es un mejunje muy extraño, si fuera una continuación del original o separado le daría un pase, pero al intentar encajarlo en la trama original no me pareció lógico. Así que dejé de leerlo porque parecía más un fanfiction hecho cómic que realmente un spin-off de Saint Seiya. Pero para gustos, los colores. ¡Gracias por leer toda la historia de principio a fin!**_

 _ **Pues listo, fic terminado. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado toda esta colección de fics enmarcados en la saga cómica (que repito, es su propio universo, nada que ver con el resto de fics o oneshots), desde que apareciera Shaina y evolucionara poco a poco a lo largo de este tiempo.**_

 _ **Ya avisé desde el primer momento que habría que esperar al último capítulo, y me he tenido que morder la lengua mucho porque algunos errábais en la concepción de esta saga. Y tampoco podía reventar la trama, hubiera sido cagarla. Pero en cualquier caso, hay que tener más paciencia y entender bien lo que se dice en los fics, al menos, en los míos, porque siempre hay lecturas más profundas, más allá de la hilaridad del momento.**_

 _ **Os pongo un ejemplo claro: en el fic de "historietas del Santuario...", la gente se tomó con gracia el asunto de Shaina con las fotos. Aunque le di un tono ligero, realmente es mi manera de describir una realidad actual, el peligro que supone compartir fotos de carácter íntimo y de cómo puede llegar a extenderse, malogrando la reputación de quien se las hace. Y muchos fics de la saga cómica tienen un trasfondo: que el amor no siempre va por donde nosotros queremos que vaya; que el esfuerzo tiene recompensa pero el mal comportamiento merece un castigo; que a los compañeros hay que ayudarles, independientemente de si nos llevamos mejor o peor; que hasta el más sabio se equivoca, y es bueno reconocer nuestros errores en lugar de culpar a los demás; que haber sufrido no te da el beneficio de ser intransigente con los demás, etc.**_

 _ **Es hora de dejarla descansar, ahora que tiene pareja y es feliz junto a Georg. A partir de ahora aparecerá de manera espontánea, quizás más adelante. Para el próximo fic de la saga cómica, retorno al Inframundo con los espectros…a ver qué ha pasado con el cubo de hielo contenedor de Zeros.**_

 _ **De nuevo reitero mi eterno agradecimiento y todos los créditos para Victoria Nike por dejarme usar a Georg de la Cruz del Sur como pareja de Shaina. Ella fue la incitadora gracias a sus historias "A new hope" y "A new beginning". ¡Mil gracias por todo!**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido esta historia y la habéis marcado como favorita, así como a los que habéis dejado comentario en ella.**_

 _ **¡Feliz semana y hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
